<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wilds and the Tower of Orion by Ravenhawkss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971963">The Wilds and the Tower of Orion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhawkss/pseuds/Ravenhawkss'>Ravenhawkss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hufflepuff!Martha, Shoni - Freeform, This is a HOMOPHOBE FREE story, martha and toni friendship, slytherin!Toni, toni is quidditch captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhawkss/pseuds/Ravenhawkss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni and Martha start their sixth year at hogwarts with a twist. The arrival of a new student leaves Toni frazzled, and headmaster Klein only makes it worse by making Toni tutor Shelby. When Martha goes missing, will the two girls work together to save her or will their differences drive them apart. </p><p>Cameos from the other characters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Blackburn &amp; Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Train Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was interest in this Hogwarts AU so here's a teaser chapter, I haven't come up with a solid plot yet but if y'all like the intro I'll write more :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni leans her head against the cool window as the Hogwarts express leaves King’s Cross station. The engine rumbles and suddenly the windows look out to rolling hills and clear skies instead of crumbling stone bricks. The train whistles and Toni gets a familiar shiver of excitement, the rush of heading to school for the year. A black cat was curled on the seat beside Toni, basking in the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you keep smiling like that people might think you’re nice,” Martha says from across the carriage. Toni smirks and jumps across the seat and snuggles in next to her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone spends one minute with me I’m sure they won’t think that.” Toni grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair watches the clouds drift through the English air as the train chugs through the countryside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a knock on the frosted glass door and a tanned hand appeared, sliding the door open. Toni and Martha sit up, curious and trying to peek at their visitor. A shy blonde with flawless skin stood nervously in the doorway. “Hey, um, do you mind if I sit with you? I’m new and all the other carriages are full,” the girl has a shy smile painted on her face and her arms crossed as if protecting herself. She’d been rejected from other carriages then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was about to say ‘no’ but Martha, being Martha, shines a bright smile, “Of course, come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief on the blonde’s face was palpable as she closed the door behind her and sank into the cushy seat. “Thank you, thank you so much.” American? Toni thought, suddenly interested but too stubborn to show it. She curls up on the seat and stares out the window. “I’m Shelby,” She offers a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha shakes it, “I’m Martha, this is Toni. She can come across a little standoffish but I promise she has a good heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t” Toni murmurs,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smiles, “Well it’s so nice to meet you both. I don’t know anyone here and I was really looking forward to making some friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you can stick with us,” Martha says, glancing at Toni who refused to acknowledge the newcomer. Happy people annoyed her. “So you said you were new?” Martha asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I was kind of a late bloomer with all the magic stuff and by the time MACUSA- that’s our magical congress- found out, the magic school </span>
  <span>Ilvermorny wouldn’t take me. Luckily the headmaster of Hogwarts said she’d help get me caught up, so here I am. What year are you guys in?” Shelby asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re starting sixth year, I’m in Hufflepuff and Toni’s in Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right I read about these houses, what exactly are they?” Shelby leans forward, elbows on her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s gryffindor, generally thought of as brave, loyal and likes to help people, hufflepuffs are the humble and patient with a hard work ethic, the ravenclaws are clever, creative and tend to be more independent, and the slytherins are cunning, ambitious and determined.” Martha gestures at Toni who continues to ignore the conversation. “Every student is sorted into a house and each house has a common room with adjoining dorms, a long table for meals and a quidditch team. Over the year if you do something good, you get points for your house and the opposite if you do something bad. You can also get clothes in your house colours, like scarves and vests. Sorry that was a lot of information,” Martha shies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s good, thank you. I’m just a little nervous, everyone else knows what to do and it’s just a little overwhelming, being thrust in this whole new world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be difficult for anyone, it’s hard being the new kid,” Martha says gently. Toni gags. “Hogwarts is so welcoming, and once you get the hang of magic it feels really good. You’re gonna love it, especially the castle,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there a lot of nooks? I love finding cool places to study,” Shelby starts getting excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many, I can show you around when we get there,” Martha says, raising her voice in excitement too. Toni rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be amazing, thank you so much. What’s quidditch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sport, basically each team has 7 players on broomsticks,-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flying broomsticks? Like the witches in the movies?” Shelby says, astonished. Toni scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, we grew up in a magical household so forgive us if we’re not up on pop culture,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, sorry, go on.” Shelby urges, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yea flying broomsticks, and there's a quaffle which is just a ball the players try to throw through one of three hoops, and theres some bludgers which are charmed to hit you as you fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby gasps, “that sounds dangerous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be, Toni here’s the captain of the slytherin team. She’s the best.” Shelby looks to Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive, have you ever been injured?” She asks but Toni just turns into the seat, avoiding Martha’s disapproving glare. Usually she boasted about her awesome quidditch skills but something about this girl made her want to hide everything. Why should she care what a perky new girl thought of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby waits a beat and realizes Toni’s not going to answer. “...So who’s this little guy?” Shelby asks, turning to the cat now stretching beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Marcus, Toni and I’s cat. We found him on the side of the road. You can pet him if you want, he’s really nice when I’m here, but if it’s just Toni he gets really mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hisses which makes Shelby giggle. She runs her hand over the cat, who purrs and rubs his head against Shelby’s side. “What a cutie,” she coos, looking into the cat’s heterochromatic eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was calling down the hallway. “Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?” Toni shot up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yea, finally.” She pulls out some coins and clinks them in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Shelby asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The candy cart. Every year Marty and I splurge on a huge stash and pig out as a first day of school tradition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby got over her momentary shock at the fact that Toni was actually talking to her and tried to keep the conversation going. “Sounds fun, are they like… magical candy?” She asks sincerely, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni grins, “Some have charms on them, OH here she is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything from the trolley dears?” The woman asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toni places her order, Martha explains some of the candy to Shelby. Toni came back with a heap in her arms, dumping it on the seat in between her and Martha. She starts sucking on a licorice wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha unwraps a peppermint toad and takes a bite, then shoves the rest in Toni’s mouth who laughs and gulps it down, oblivious to Shelby who was now watching the two, hand on the cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni looks over and pats her lap, Marcus instantly rolls out from under Shelby’s hand and leaps to Toni, settling in. Shelby bites her lip, wondering if she did something wrong. Martha sees the look on her face and lightly slaps Toni on the shoulder before handing Shelby something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Shelby, try a chocolate frog.” Her smile returns as if nothing happened and she eagerly rips open the package and the frog jumps out. Shelby squeals and Martha laughs, scooping it up. “That’s a charm, it’ll die down soon, so you can eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s alive, I can’t eat it if I’ve seen it move,” she exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally understand. I wouldn’t eat it until Toni reversed the charm, put it back on and took it off again to prove it was just a spell. She won’t admit it but she’s really good at spells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well I’m sure you’re just as good, I literally can’t do any magic so anything you can do I will find amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glares out the window. First this girl comes in and disrupts her alone time with her best friend, then she eats her candy and tries to steal her friend? Plus, she was more excited than a 17 year old ought to be on the first day of school even if it was Hogwarts. Toni was different, she wasn’t going to school, she was going home. And she wasn’t outwardly projecting her excitement onto other people who didn’t care. This girl was an unwanted ray of sunshine, and Martha was soaking it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni moves the cat off her lap and grabs her bag. “I’m going to put on my robes.” Because she couldn’t stand being in the same space as Shelby. She storms out and goes to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. She just had to get through the train ride then she never had to talk to Shelby again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Worst First Day Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shelby gets sorted into her house and is assigned a tutor who wants nothing to do with her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still have to thing of a full plot but for now enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The train pulls up to Hogwarts and Shelby starts getting butterflies. She disembarks behind Martha, Toni behind her. Once off the train, Martha steps beside Shelby so they were walking side by side. “Don’t we have to get our luggage?” She asks as they walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the lobby already, and once you’re sorted they’ll appear in your room. Magic remember?” Martha smiles. Shelby gazed around in wonder, spotting the castle in the distance and gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s gorgeous!” Toni rolls her eyes and flicks her wand. “Oh, I don’t feel so well, must be the nerves,” Shelby says, clutching her stomach. Martha turns her head and looks at Toni with a glare. Toni huffs and flicks her wand again, immediately Shelby straightens back up. “That was weird,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Martha says, glaring at Toni again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First years, this way!” A burly man with a big beard calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s my cue,” Shelby squeals, “Can I catch up with you later?” She asks Martha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby puts a hand on Martha’s shoulder. “Thanks so much, for welcoming me and letting me sit with you,” She waves goodbye and heads towards the booming voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni and Martha continue walking towards the carriages pulled by the skeletal thestrals only visible to those who have seen death. Martha always asks Toni to describe what they look like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy in the Great Hall was booming as it always was on the first day. Martha sat with the hufflepuffs, laughing and catching up on what they did over the summer. Toni was on the other end of the hall, sitting at the slytherin tables with the quidditch team. Fatin, who only played for the attention but was actually really talented, leaned over. “So Toni, get laid this summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell dude,” Toni laughs and takes a sip of pumpkin juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin smiles and hits her on the shoulder, “Is that a yes? Did our captain find a special lady?” She teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say special lady one more time I’ll punch you. And no, it was a one time thing, this girl I met at the leaky cauldron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, just don’t be a slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffs, “Says you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin squints her eyes and starts to retort but a loud female voice rings throughout the hall. “Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to begin the year with the sorting of the first years, Thom, if you would bring them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark haired man dressed in black robes leads a large group down the centre isle. Toni spots a blonde head a foot taller than the others. Fatin nudges her side, “why is she there? She doesn’t look 11.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smirks, “American, they didn’t catch her powers till now and Ilvermorny wouldn’t take her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She looks like she shits glitter,” Felicity, a beater for the team comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sat in my carriage on the train and she wouldn’t shut up. Then she started eating my food.” Toni sneers, not mentioning that Martha offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what a jerk,” Fatin says, all three of them staring. Shelby looks over and tries to wave at Toni but Toni leans towards Fatin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who does she think I am, we met this morning?” She whispers, making the table laugh. Shelby looks confused and turns her head, looking away and focusing on the man giving instructions to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will then sort you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids went one by one, being sorted into their respective houses. Slytherin gained some that Toni was scouting for quidditch in the future, and some that looked like softies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Thom called “Shelby Goodkind” and the tall blonde, visibly nervous, sat on the stool with her hands in her lap. Toni perked her ears but feigned disinterest, twiddling her thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, interesting, I think you’re the oldest student I’ve ever sorted, hmmm where to put you,” the brown wrinkled hat crooned. “I see great things in your future, and here at Hogwarts you will meet a very special person. But whether to put you together from the start…” The hat droned. Toni gulped, for some reason the thought of the perky girl meeting ‘someone special’ made her stomach turn. “I know… hufflepuff!” It shouts and the table adorned with yellow and grey gives a standing ovation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sees that Martha was the first to stand, beckoning a clearly relieved Shelby over to her. “Coulda bet on that one,” Fatin says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Toni says, lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s obviously a hufflepuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yea. Obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Klein stands up and hushes the murmuring crowd, giving a welcome speech to the first years, telling them the forest is forbidden, explaining the rules about curfew and using the school owls for mail and such. “Let the feast begin!” Klein waved her hands and a feast appeared, towering plates of meat, bowls of mashed potatoes and gravy, piles of biscuits and pitchers of water and juice. The trick never fails to make Toni excited, and she immediately starts to dig in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over at the Hufflepuff table, Shelby stares in wonder at the food that magically appeared out of nowhere. “Wow, this is amazing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gets old,” Martha agrees, “These are vegan if you’d prefer that,” She says, gesturing to a plate of falafel. Shelby’s eyes light up and she eagerly grabs some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who makes all this food?” Shelby asks, stuffing her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house elves in the kitchen,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House elves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like little creatures with a high skill of magic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they…get paid? Do wizards get paid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizards get paid, i’m not sure if the elves are. I don’t know what they’d do with the money anyway, their whole purpose is to serve a specific family or in this case, our school.” Martha says, not understanding what Shelby’s getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s just… do they have a choice? I know I’m new here and I shouldn’t get mixed up in political stuff but I’m just worried they’re like slaves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Martha sighs, “I haven’t thought about that before. You’re right though, maybe we should investigate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the feast, Toni was walking with Fatin back to the slytherin common room when Professor Klein stopped her. “Ms Shalifoe, may I speak to you a moment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni raises an eyebrow then nods at Fatin to go ahead. “I trust by now you’ve noticed that we have a new student your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God no. “Um yea I saw. Hufflepuff right?” Toni feigns disinterest, hoping this was just a quick ‘just so you know’ and not anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shelby Goodkind. I brought her here from America because Ilvermorny wouldn’t educate her, so I took it into my own hands. However, she is completely new to the magical world and could use some help adjusting.” No. Nononononono. Toni was dreading the next sentence. “I was thinking you could help tutor her. You’re a role model in this school,” hah. Toni was the known bully but okay. Let’s go with role model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect professor, I don’t think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you refuse I’ll have you replaced as captain of the quidditch team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that!” Toni yelled, “Thats! That’s blackmail!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all I’m headmaster. Second of all this will be good for you, help you make some more friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have enough friends,” Toni grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klein gives her a sideglance, then calls “Shelby!” Shelby steps out from around the corner, eyes downcast. She heard everything. “Shelby, Toni will be getting you up to speed in classes and teaching you the basics. As a teenager, your magic is more developed than the first years so it shouldn’t be too hard to catch up, you just need to practice practice practice.” She leaves the girls with a smile and a pat on their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Shelby says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni starts walking down the stairs towards the slytherin common room, stomping. The pictures on the walls grumble at her attitude, and Shelby almost falls behind staring at the moving portraits. “Toni wait up! Look, I know you don’t like me but I really don’t understand! Did I do something? I really just want to learn magic and I heard you’re really good so-” Toni reached  a dead end and whipped around, wand under Shelby’s chin. Her face was a mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First lesson, learn how to undo this spell.” A flash of light left the tip of her wand and went into Shelby’s jaw, absorbing into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. She mouthed Toni’s name but the slytherin just cupped her ear. “What? I can’t hear you. Oh well.” She whispers something to the wall and the stones slide apart, revealing a passage. Toni walks through without looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby tries to follow but the wall snaps shut immediately, almost crushing her hand. Shelby is left standing alone in front of a pale stone wall, no voice to ask for help and no idea what she did wrong. With her head down, she heads back up the stairs. This was officially the worst first day of school ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After searching for an hour for the entrance to the hufflepuff common room and finally finding it beside the kitchens, Shelby was worn out and has little resolve left. Worse so, she forgot the password. She had to sneak in behind a 4th year coming back from the bathrooms. She found Martha seated on a plush yellow winged chair in a low ceilinged room. The warm ambience lifted her spirits slightly. It was so bright and cozy in here, yes, she could be comfortable here. She’d make hufflepuff friends, there’s a reason she was sorted into this house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she still couldn’t help being drawn to the angry slytherin who wanted nothing to do with her. Martha beckons her over and Shelby gestures to her throat, trying to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha rolls her eyes and flicks her wand. Shelby feels a slight tingle and suddenly she could speak again. “What a day,” she says, chuckling and a tear rolls down her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Toni. I promise she’ll come around.” Martha says, squeezing Shelby’s hand and silently cursing her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Toni you're so mean :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Give Her a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Martha and Toni have a chat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading along! Here's a longer chapter, hope you enjoy. I'm starting to develop a kind of plot now heh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni slumped in her stool, arms leaning on the table. Martha sat beside her, excitedly stirring a cauldron. Potions was her least favourite class, if only because she didn’t feel totally in control of what was happening. With wand magic, the power was coming from her. She could control how much force to use, she’d mastered the craft. Potions was mixing magic of different objects to create something else, and unless you got the exact measurements, something went wrong. So she let Martha do most of the work and retained enough information to pass the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse yet, Martha spent the whole time talking about how she and Shelby spent the night talking (she emphasized that word accusingly). Toni refused to look guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know she does these things called pageants? Where a bunch of teenagers dress up all pretty and sometimes sing and then they’re judged and can win prizes?” Martha sounded excited but Toni just rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds stupid. Girls have low enough self-esteem, why would they choose to be judged. Muggles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha shrugs and goes back to her potion. Toni turns her head away and pushes the thought of Martha and Shelby sitting on a cozy little couch together out of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than that, Toni was excited for her next class, defence against the dark arts. It was her best subject, her most passionate class. Not only did she get to learn difficult magic, but sometimes she got to destroy stuff. Her excitement for the next class carried her through the hour and a half spent slumped over a table with foul odours invading her nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the clock chimed the end of the period, she jumped up, collected her books and headed out with a wave to Martha who went the other way to herbology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the classroom, she spotted Fatin and her gryffindor friend Dot. Toni liked Dot, she was honest and a true leader. Fatin beckoned her over and Toni smoothly hopped a bench and plopped next to her. “Hey Toni,” Dot waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dot,” Toni nodded back. “Yo Fatin. Guess who I gotta tutor. The new girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunshine? Damn, why didn’t you say no?” Fatin says, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klein said she’d replace me as captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dot jumps in, “You should do it, then gryffindor might have a chance at beating you. Ever since you took captain we’ve lost every game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang straight, I ain’t gonna throw that away. Right now I’m just ignoring her and hoping she’ll just learn on her own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should give her a shot?” Fatin says, “it must be hard being thrown into the magic world at this age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you all for her?” Toni asks, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans in and whispers in Toni’s ear. “Since I realized you’d make a really cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni blushes and pushed Fatin backwards off the bench. “Fuck off, she’s to preppy for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin was trying to sit back up but she was laughing so hard she needed Dot’s hand to help. “Whatever you say Shalifoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni blocks them out and focuses her attention on the teacher at the front, a new one Toni didn’t recognize. “Welcome students to year six defence against the dark arts. I am your teacher, professor Collins.” The woman had a demanding demeanor, she stood stiff and proud  despite her thin frame and pixie haircut. She looked to be mid thirties, her skin still fair and her eyes bright. Toni didn’t know what to think of her yet. “We will begin with the three unforgivable curses. Who can tell me what they are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shot her hand up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At the end of class, professor Collins asked if anyone had any questions. Dot raises her hand hesitantly, her usual confident air diminished. Collins calls on her and she clears her throat before asking, “Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Tower of Orion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collins sighs, tapping her wand against her thigh. “The Tower of Orion eh, where did you hear that term?” She doesn’t seem mad, just inquisitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I read about it in the Daily Prophet over the summer.” Dot replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. There is a story- and that’s all it is, a story- that two of the founders, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, needed a break from the rivalry between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Those two were always at each other’s throats so the women supposedly went into the forest and created a secret hideout dead centre, underneath the tallest tree. It is said that the space is lined with old volumes of rare books, that the space is always illuminated in a friendly glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, the tale goes that Slytherin followed them one day and grew jealous. He cursed the tree and the space surrounding, just because he could. With what? No one knows. Because it’s just a story.” The clock signaled the end of class. “Now scat, don’t get caught up in that nonsense.” She grins and waves them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creepy shit,” Dot says on their way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, creepy,” Toni echoes. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Late that night, Shelby and Martha practice the ‘lumos’ charm, the tips of their wands aglow with a magic light. The comfy couch sitting in the perfect position in front of the hearth of the Hufflepuff common room, a soft rug under their feet. There's a flash of silver and green and suddenly a body plops down on the chair beside the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh it’s so bright in here,” Toni grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I thought students weren’t allowed in common rooms that weren’t their own,” Shelby says, winking her light out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea well, Toni doesn’t play by the rules.” Martha said, Toni grinning cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threatened a first year for the password.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toni,” Martha says, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby puts her hands on her knees. “I’m gonna go practice some spells in my room,” She smiles at Martha and heads out. Then Martha looks at Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She says, acting innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni huffs. “She’s just so happy and perky, it’s annoying.” Toni turns into the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not it.” Martha sighs, “Look Toni I know it’s hard for you to accept new people into your life-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they all end up hurting me, I’m better alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Martha says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re different. You’re my person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t mean you can’t be nice to anyone that’s not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffs, “I am nice, to Fatin and Dot and the quidditch team,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why not Shelby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hesitates. She stands up and paces in front of the fireplace. “Because,” she huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because why Toni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you like her better than me!” Toni screams, the other hufflepuff students turn to look. One glare from Toni and they’re all back talking or studying. Martha stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Toni that’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a day and already you spend all your free time together, you’re teaching her spells-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you won’t, even though it’s your job,” Martha retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sneers. “You’re perfect for each other, both hufflepuff, both hardworking eager students always ready to help each other. She’s gonna show you what a good friend is and then you’ll realize I’m a horrible person and I’ll be all alone and-” Her voice cracks as a tear rolls down her cheek. “I need you, Marty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toni,” Martha comes forward and wraps Toni in a hug. “I promise, you’ll always be my best friend, but I’m allowed to make other friends. Shelby came here all alone, she’s scared and excited and just needs some friends. She’s not replacing you, and maybe you can find it in your heart to give her a shot? Then we can all hang out together,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wipes her nose. “That sounds fucking cheesy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha laughs and steps back, “So, will you give her a chance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sighs. “Fine. For you, but if she ends up… you deal with the consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Martha says, hugging Toni again. “I’ll go get her and you can do a lesson right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? Right now?” Toni squeals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Stay here.” Martha heads to the dorms while Toni stands frozen in a sea of yellow and grey, soft lighting and happy students. She feels out of place to say the least. A minute later, the now familiar bob of blonde comes down the stairs. She had changed from her robes into a pair of flannel PJs, the shirt was a button up with a collar, and all Toni could think was that she looked… innocent. Suddenly she felt a little guilty for the way she’s been treating Shelby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gulps and gestures to the exit with her wand. “Wait we’re going somewhere? Let me change-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. It’s after curfew there won’t be anyone out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not allowed out of our common rooms after curfew.”  Toni rolls her eyes and heads toward the door. “Wait I’m coming,” she says, trying not to smile. Whatever Martha said kinda worked. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The girls move through the halls with a purpose, Toni walking confidently and Shelby trying to mimic but really having no clue where they were. Toni stealthily turned corners and climbed stairs in the dark, Shelby almost lost her a few times. Toni wouldn’t allow wand light incase it allerted someone or woke the portraits dozing on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they reached a long plain wall. “Stay here,” Toni whispered which made Shelby jump, not realizing how close she was. She squinted to watch Toni walk back and forth 3 times, then felt a slight shaking. The wall was coming down!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was now back beside her. Shelby clutched the other girl’s arm, who opened her eyes in surprise. “It’s just the door,” she says, not unkindly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Shelby releases her grip on Toni’s arm and Toni refuses to acknowledge the feeling of protectiveness that washed over her when Shelby thought she was in danger. A grand door was now carved into the stone, towering above them. “Will we get in trouble for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if we’re caught,” Toni grins and pushes the door open. Shelby grinning and following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was a large space, lit from within. Shelby gasped with wonder. “What is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni found herself unintentionally smiling at her excitement. Her fears about Martha dampened, she allowed Shelby to have a little room in her mind. “It’s called the room of requirement, if you walk past 3 times thinking about what you need the room will appear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Shelby walks the perimeter of the room, tracing the wall with her finger and looking at all the old portraits on the wall. Toni found herself watching her every move before clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you ready?” Shelby turns away from the wall and nods. “Have you heard of the levitation spell?” Shelby shakes her head. “Okay the words are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wingardium leviosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium leviosa,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shelby repeats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and the wand movement is a swish and flick, like this,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby copies the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now point your wand at that candle and focus, then say the words and do the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giddy, Shelby turns to the unlit candle sitting on the ground. She takes a deep breath and points her wand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium leviosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nothing happens. Not letting it faze her, she tries again. And again. Frustrated, she drops her wand and huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni quickly points her wand and catches it midair, then floats it back to herself. “It’s alright, sometimes it takes a while.” Toni hands Shelby her wand and stays next to her while Shelby points her wand again, focusing intensely. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium leviosa!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The candle stays still. Toni can sense that Shelby was losing confidence, which wasn’t good for practicing magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, um, your movements are just a little choppy” Toni hesitantly steps a little closer and moves a shaky hand to cover Shelby’s. Toni can see the other girl looking at her out of the corner of her eye but Toni keeps her gaze ahead. Shelby gulped and Toni could feel their magic entwining, tendrils twisting around their conjoined hands and focusing in the wand. Toni moved her hand slightly and ran her hand over Shelby’s fingers, feeling rough scrapes. Shelby said the spell and suddenly the candle started floating. She was so shocked she immediately lost concentration and the candle clattered to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni steps back while Shelby smiles wide. Toni feels… proud? Then she remembers the feeling of their magic together, how much more powerful she felt and it scared her a bit. Then she remembered the cuts, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened to your hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks at her hand, turning it over. “Oh ha, I went to the owlery to send a letter to my parents but I guess they can sense fear or somn’ cause they kept nipping me.” Shelby chuckles. “It’s just a little sore but I’ve always been a fast healer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re at a magic school, c’mere.” Toni beckons. Shelby shyly walks towards Toni and holds out her hand. Toni takes it with a gentleness Shelby hadn’t seen in the girl before. The touch was soft and Toni could once again feel their combined power emanating. She twirled her wand above their hands, “Tergeo” she whispered and watched as the red marks faded. Shelby’s eyes widened, her hand tingling. Toni felt their power surge and she jumped back, for the first time afraid of her power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Shelby could ask what happened, Toni flicked her wand and Shelby started floating above the ground, gasping in delight and forgetting about the moment before. She rose higher, Toni focusing on the control she had over the spell. Shelby twirled and Toni once again found herself watching the girl, ethereal in the soft ambient light, blonde locks weightless. Her shift in focus caused her magic to falter and Shelby tumbled to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” She yelled, cradling her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Shelby I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you not mean to, you’ve had it out for me since you met me. Just had to get me alone so no one would see.” She won’t make eye contact, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, believe me, here let me heal that, I-” Toni moves towards Shelby but she flinches back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me. Why should I believe you, you’re selfish and rude, you laugh at people and you judge. I don’t know why I could ever think you were different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shifted from apologetic to angry in a heartbeat. In a low voice, she said “You know nothing about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby starts walking towards the door. “Yeah well, who’s fault is that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni is left alone, heartbeat echoing in the vast empty space. What the fuck just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Toni has a Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni stepped onto the pitch with her head held high, decked out in her tight fitting quidditch uniform, a number 3 stitched on her back. It’s been 2 weeks since she accidentally dropped Shelby in the room of requirement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby had stormed out and evidently found her way back to her common room because the next day she saw the blonde walking with Martha in the hallway. Shelby had made it obvious that she was avoiding Toni, turning her head 90 degrees while Martha waved hi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wanted so bad to say that she really didn’t mean it, that she just got distracted and lost her focus. But then she thought about how Shelby probably didn’t even want to be her friend and it wasn’t worth trying anyway. Her thoughts conflicted every minute of the two weeks. It crept into her mind while studying, popped up during quidditch practice, invaded when she was trying to focus during class. She’d even asked Martha to perform a charm to erase the memory but Martha just rolled her eyes. Toni could tell Martha was getting upset, the good hufflepuff was trying so hard to hang out with them both and keep up her schoolwork. Toni could sense the stress she was putting on Martha and felt the guilt come in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She promised herself she’d put their drama in the back of her mind for this game, but when she turned her head she saw her friend snuggled in her yellow scarf, holding a sign saying “Go Toni!” Toni felt like she didn’t deserve such a good friend. Then she saw who was sitting beside Martha. Why was Shelby here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde kept her eyes down, wand between her legs practicing some movements. She had a stack of books beside her on the bench. Toni gulped, Shelby wasn’t here to watch her, she was just following Martha around like a puppy. Toni glanced away, focusing on Fatin, mounting her broom and kicking off. Toni did the same, gliding into position facing off the captain of the Gryffindor team, Rachel. Rachel was undoubtedly talented, a fierce player that gave Toni a run for her money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her was Dot, smirking at Toni as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s on Shalifoe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Toni smirked back but her heart wasn’t in it. The golden snitch was released and it whizzed by Toni, mocking her before zipping off and disappearing. As per tradition, Professor Klein came to toss up the quaffle for the first game of the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whistle blows, the ball is thrown and the game begins. Rachel surges forward and beats Toni to the quaffle, quickly passing it to a teammate. Toni swears under her breath and whips around, setting up for defense. Dot whacks a bludger, sending it careening towards Toni who ducks, narrowly avoiding a ball to the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience gasps and she finds herself looking at Shelby, who looked up from the book on her lap with a worried glance. The adrenaline from the game mixed with the warm feeling in her stomach from Shelby’s concern makes Toni bite her lip and pause. Dot sidled up to her, “Sorry Toni, didn’t mean to almost hit you. The bat was loose in my hand. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Toni says, still distracted. Then she saw the ball fly above her head. She chased after it, grabbing it and flying across the field, whipping it into one of the three hoops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 points for slytherin from the captain Toni Shalifoe!” The announcer screams, the crowd cheering. Toni flew around back in defense but not before spotting Martha on her feet, Shelby smiling and clapping despite herself. The warm feeling returned and Toni suddenly felt a surge of pride, urging her to play the rest of the game with renewed energy. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A whistle signaled the end of the game and Fatin flew down, golden snitch in hand and a huge smile on her face. “Slytherin winsss!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team hopped off their brooms and lifted Fatin in the air. Once the cheering died down, Dot came up and patted Toni on the back. “Good game, we’ll get you next time though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you will,” Toni chuckles. The team starts heading back to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin points to Toni, “Party in the common room tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there,” Toni says, waving. Once again she looks for the blonde head of hair but she couldn’t see it. She did however, spot Martha. A little disappointed, she headed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great game Toni!” Martha said, giving her a side hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Marty, hey there’s a party tonight. Slytherin common room, wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Shelby come?” Martha asks, hope in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni huffs. “Why can’t you just come, she doesn’t like me very much.” Toni looks at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni I don’t know what happened that night or why you two can’t get along but it’s really annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for it to happen! It was an accident I swear, she overreacted and didn’t let me explain and then she got all pissy and acted like she knew who I w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me, go talk to her. Please, trying to be friends with the both of you separately is exhausting. All you do is talk about each other.” Toni stepped back, blushing. “Figure it out Toni.” Martha said, walking away. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Martha didn’t come to the party. Toni tried not to let it hinder the fun she was having, dancing her way around the room. Fatin held up a goblet of something probably not allowed at Hogwarts and shouted “To our captain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised their glass and whooped, Toni smiled in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really good out there,” A seventh year sidled up to her, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Toni said, smiling back. The slightly alcoholic butterbeer Fatin cooked up in her room was making her cocky, and she could really use a distraction with all the drama going on. “Wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl leaned in, kissing Toni chastely, she tasted like alcohol. Toni grabbed her way and led her out to the bathroom outside. She found herself thinking of Shelby, which infuriated Toni. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out of my head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pressed the stranger against the wall. Toni was just starting to get into it when the bathroom door opened and guess who walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell. No one ever used this bathroom, it was unsaid that it was reserved for upper years doing- well. Toni broke away from the brunette and glared at the object of her thoughts. “God why are you everywhere?” Toni huffed, flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Shelby started, blushing herself. Then she ran out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, fuck, Shelby” Toni said, chasing after her but she was gone. Toni banged her head against the wall. Why does she always mess things up. Martha was right. She needed to fix this. She left the seventh year behind in the bathroom and headed back to her room, scooting past Fatin and the rest of the team still partying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shut the door behind her and sat down at a desk, leaning her head on her hands. She had a new goal in mind. Befriend the preppy blonde. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Toni spent the whole week thinking of ways to try and make it up to Shelby. She couldn’t just walk up and talk to her, then Shelby’d think she was the talking type. And Toni wouldn’t admit it but she was afraid of how Shelby might react. Toni hadn’t been nice, at all, and she doubted Shelby would be quick to forgive her. Must start somewhere.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>That friday after choir practice, Shelby walked into the brightly lit common room. The music brought her back home where she sang in her church choir. Professor Klein suggested the club to her after Shelby expressed doubts about leaving America. Shelby left the practice happy and thinking of home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into her room and flopped on her bed, waiting for Martha to return so they could go to the library and work on a herbology project. Then she heard a hoot. She jumped up and spun around. There, perched on the curtain rod was a beautiful spotted snowy owl. Shelby gasped, both curious and afraid. There was a note tied to its foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby slowly stood up and approached the bird, leaning her head away and sticking her arms out to untie the note. It read </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Shelby</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s it. Shelby was confused. Who? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha walked in, a bit of dirt on her face. “Hey Shelby, ready to head to the… what’s that?” Martha said, pointing to the owl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know, it was just here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha approaches the owl and rubs a knuckle against its cheek. The animal leaned in and lifted its head for Martha to scratch under its chin. “You know snowy owls are the most gentle species of owl? They’re also the most loyal and quite rare in the wizarding community. Whoever’s it is is really lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… it’s mine.” She hands Martha the note and hesitates, reaching to pet the owl who leans into Shelby’s hand, the soft feathers rubbing against the still healing cuts. The cuts. The cuts that Toni asked about, the only one she ever told. Toni. “Toni…” Shelby whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I'm still trying to figure out some filler scenes so it doesn't move too fast. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni sat in the library, an empty scroll of parchment infront of her. She’d been trying to start her paper on pixies for over an hour now but she just couldn’t concentrate. It had been a week since she sent the owl to Shelby’s room and she was starting to think the other girl hadn’t gotten it, or hadn’t realized it was from Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hadn’t seen Shelby since the quidditch game and she was sure the blonde was ignoring her on purpose. Martha still refused to get involved and therefore avoided all conversation pertaining to the blonde, simply saying “figure it out with her Toni.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ink had dried on her quill as she held it above the parchment, mind distracted. The owl didn’t work, she’d need to try something else. Something that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to be nice because I don’t think you want to steal my best friend anymore and she wants us to be friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She groaned, putting her quill down and leaning her head back, swirling her wand to create little sparks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it there, you might set something on fire.” The American accent is unmistakable. Toni lowers her wand and sits up straight, finding Shelby standing on the opposite side of the table, books clutched in front of her. Her shoulders were hunched together as if unsure of herself, blonde hair cascading perfectly past her shoulders and shimmering in the lantern light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni raises her eyebrows, yet she can’t help the little flutter she feels from seeing Shelby for the first time in over a week. Shelby pulls out a chair and flops down, steeling herself. “The owl,” She starts, holding her breath. Toni continues looking at her, expression blank. “Was it from you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gulps, unsure of where the conversation was going. “Erm, yeah. I’m sorry if she’s been annoying or disrupting your schedule or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby chuckles and holds up a hand to stop Toni. “No, no she’s perfect, very sweet. I’m just wondering… why?” She bites her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni folds her hands in her lap, this was what she wanted right, a chance to talk. “Oh right, um, you said the owls in the owlry always pecked your fingers, and you deserve to be able to write to your family without getting injured.” She shrugs and continues. “I guess I haven’t been the kindest to you since the beginning of the year,” Shelby huffed and Toni glared before catching herself and forcing her eyes to meet the other girls’. “Look, Martha’s my best friend and I… I got jealous. That she was spending so much time with you, so I lashed out. It’s the only way I know how to handle new things so for that… I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks surprised at the apology. “You don’t have to look surprised,” Toni chuckled awkwardly and drops her gaze to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it was just unexpected.” Shelby offers. “So… does this mean we’re friends?” She asks hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah moving fast,” Toni laughs, “I think it means we could be friends, and… I’ll try to actually help you with your classes. I know Martha’s been helping you but it’s my job so I promise I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's… very kind of you Toni, thank you. I look forward to our lessons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither speak for a moment, Toni biting the inside of her cheek and still avoiding eye contact. “Whatcha working on?” Shelby prompts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just an essay on Pixies due on thursday but I can’t focus. You doing anything right now?” Toni asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just gonna go back to the common room and read. Martha’s still off at some club. What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just learned a fun spell,” She said with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A few minutes later the girls found themselves in the room of requirement. It took the form of an old lounge. Worn in couches sat across from each other on a large patterned rug. Torches on the wall lit the room in a soft glow and a table with a plate of sweets was placed in between the couches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby walked in, still astonished by the magic. “It’s different than last time,” She notes, staring at the vaulted ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Toni walks over and shoves a pumpkin pastry in her mouth. “I was hungry” She mumbles, crumbs spilling out, causing Shelby to giggle. A spark lights in Toni’s eyes seeing that smile again, she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it. Toni swallowed and rubbed her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s this fun spell?” Shelby asks, grinning. The cheeky grin returns to Toni’s face and Shelby’s stomach flips in fear when Toni pulls out her wand. “Should I be afraid? Toni?” She widens her eyes and Toni moves her wand, saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rictusempra”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby feels something hit her chest, like a light punch or a gust of wind and laughter bubbles up her throat. Unable to stop it, she covers her mouth as a loud giggle escapes. “What the heck is happening?” She manages to get out between bursts of laughter. It feels like she’s being tickled all over simultaneously.Toni giddily watches as Shelby folds in on herself, doubling over in laughter, then flopping on the couch and clutching her stomach. “Toni!” She laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another moment, Toni whispers the counterspell and one last giggle escapes Shelby’s mouth. Then she sits up and looks at Toni. “That wasn’t funny,” She says but the glint in her eyes betrays how she really feels. At Toni’s smile she feels her own mouth curl up. “What was that spell?” She asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rictusempra. And remember I know how to block spells so don’t go trying anything.” Shelby feigns disappointment. “Well, I should probably get started on that essay. Ugh.” Toni grumbles, standing up. “Want me to walk you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smiles, things are starting to turn around. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Walking down the hallway, Marcus jumps out of a shadow and scares Shelby so bad she grabs Toni’s arm, who looks at her in amusement before Shelby sees the cat now walking beside Toni. Then she noticed her hands clamped around Toni’s lean arm and steps away. “I got scared,” she says sheepishly, folding her hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni denies the warm spots on her arm underneath her robes where Shelby’s hands had squeezed. She also denies the pride swelling that Shelby looked to her for protection. Maybe this friendship would work out, she thought. She always liked being the protector, the courageous and loyal. She was almost sorted into gryffindor for it, but the hat eventually decided that while Toni had all those qualities, she could also be very sly when she wanted to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the walk is silent, Marcus occasionally tripping up Toni by walking in between her legs, Shelby giggling beside her. Toni glares at the cat and nudges it to the side with her toe. When the cat hissed, she hissed back and Shelby barely managed to hold back her amusement. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It’s past midnight. Toni had just finished a second parchment scroll. Yawning, she decided to call it a night. Luckily, the slytherin dorms were individual, so she had a small room to herself. She made sure the ink was dried before rolling it up and placing it to the side of her desk, then she pulled on some green and silver flannel pajamas. She pointed her wand at the sconce on the wall, twisting her wrist to dim it so the room was painted in low deep shadows. Toni never turned it out completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was starting to close her eyes, Marcus jumped on her chest, kneading her stomach. “Marcus,” She groaned, pushing him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat jumped back up and meowed, loud. “Marcus shut up,” Toni turned to her side, trying to block out the cat and seriously considering putting a mute charm on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus continued to meow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni threw her covers off before the creature woke up anyone else, rubbing her eyes. “What the hell cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus pawed at the door. “No Marcus, go to bed.” The cat continued until Toni sighed and opened the door. She followed the black shadow down the steps to the common room. He turned to look back and make sure Toni was still following every few steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcus led her to the exit, pawing at the stone wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marcusssss. I’ll get in trouble if I leave this late at night.” The cat didn’t care, he nudged her forward and started to meow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright,” She whispered, knocking on three specific bricks to open the wall. It slid open with a dull scrape of stone on stone, revealing a figure pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby?” The blonde was disheveled, her yellow sleepwear askew. She looked cold. “What the hell? It’s one in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stared at her with wide eyes as if she wasn’t expecting anyone to come open the wall. “Well?” Toni prompted, seeming to draw Shelby out of her trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Martha,” She starts, Toni’s stomach dropping to the floor. “She never came back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still here, school got a bit more busy so I'm sorry for not updating more regularly</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What do you mean she never came back.” Toni said, jaw set. Her heart was beating fast, the blood pounding in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stood frozen to the ground, frightened of what she saw burning in Toni’s eyes. “She was at her club… she told me she’d meet up with me after dinner but she didn’t, I though she just stayed late with her friends but- we share a room and she never came to bed and she never misses curfew, ever, so I was worried and I didn’t know what to do so I came here and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rambling was interrupted when Toni shouldered past her and headed up the stairs. “Toni wait! Where are you going?” Shelby asked flabbergasted. If they were caught out of bed there would be serious punishments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk to Klein,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby blinked out of her daze and started following Toni upwards. She was now whisper-shouting, just hoping the pictures on the wall weren’t disturbed when Toni grumbled ‘Lumos’ and lit up the stairwell. “What if we’re caught? Toni-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toni only went faster, taking the steps two at a time until striding down an adjoining corridor. “What if Martha’s in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby bit her lip, conceding, and followed Toni to the headmasters office. Toni walked into a tall tube like structure with a bronze phoenix statue. She tapped her foot impatiently, Shelby stopped infront of her, unsure of what to do. “You coming?” Toni said, Shelby wincing at the harsh tone but brushing it off as worry for her friend. Nodding, Shelby stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tight fit, and the warmth radiating off of Toni’s arm seeped into Shelby and she realized they were both in their pajamas still. Toni whispered “pug” and the statue began to turn, raising the platform they were standing on. Shelby reached out to steady herself against Toni’s shoulder before whispering an apology and stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was in bare feet, and Shelby momentarily forgot about their mission to stare at the tanned and calloused feet standing beside her. She tried, and failed, to hold in a smile. “What?” Toni asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… just, your feet are so small,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that’s what you’re thinking about right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.” Shelby looked down at the floor but couldn’t help a chuckle bursting out of her mouth. She brought a hand up to her face to hide but not before noticing Toni unwillingly smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platform stopped with a thud, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their view revealed a large office lined with bookshelves. A dog ran up to greet them, nipping at Toni’s feet before scampering away. Toni strode in, shouting for Klein. Shelby took the moment to look around the office, which seemed a much more personal space than she’s seen at hogwarts so far. There were portraits of past headmasters, a fancy looking cabinet, a plush dog bed on the floor, and the sorting hat propped on a shelf. Shelby gulped, remembering her first day and how excited she was to be learning magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recalled how mean Toni had been, how distant and just plain rude she’d been. Now things were changing, Toni was trying to maybe be her friend now. She hoped. Martha was the only reason Toni was trying. She remembered Martha’s kindness and suddenly a new bolt of worry shot through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her only real friend was Martha, the only one who took interest in her and welcomed her with open arms. Determined, she followed Toni into the back room, finding her yelling at a disheveled Headmaster Klein. The woman was waving her wand, fixing her hair and summoning a cup of coffee. It didn’t look like she’d just woken up, but it did look like she wasn’t expecting company. “Do something!” Toni shouted, hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, please lower your voice so we can talk about this.” Klein said, taking a deep breath. Toni wasn’t happy about it but she shut her mouth tightly, cheeks red. “Now, can you tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha’s missing. She was at a magical creature club meeting and never came back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea where she might be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I did I wouldn’t be here talking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen set her mouth in a thin line, thinking. “Shelby,” the girl startled at her name, “why are you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. um, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She noticed Martha was missing and came to tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Toni,” Klein said with a pointed look. “Do you have any information?” She was looking back at the hufflepuff now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The past few weeks she’s been going somewhere. I don’t know where, just that sometimes between classes or before dinner she’d make up an excuse and say she was going to study or practice spells or something. I knew she was lying but I thought maybe she was meeting a guy and was embarrassed, or that she just wanted to be alone. If I ever thought she was in any danger I swear I would have told someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was clenching her fists, controlling her breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did everything right, Miss Goodkind. We’ll figure this out, but I think we should all get a good sleep so we can function properly. Then we can speak to more people and you’ll be able to think clearer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby nodded, waiting for Toni to stand up. She didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep not knowing where she is.” Through the anger and frustration, Shelby detected a quiver in her voice. A crack in the usually confident exterior. Shelby’s heart went out for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come back with me, to Hufflepuff and we can go over what we know,” Shelby suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a great idea. I just need some sleep, you’re lucky I don’t give you detention for being out of your rooms this late but given the circumstances… just try not to wake the portraits when you walk back. They get cranky and file a whole bunch of complaints.” Klein said, already standing and dimming the lights. With a concerned gaze, she looks back at Toni. “Toni, the best thing you can do for her right now is get some rest. I promise we will talk first thing tomorrow and find her as soon as we can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni looked between the two, not wanting to give up but realizing she’d get nowhere with Klien tonight. “Fine,” she says, reluctantly getting up and leaving without looking back. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The walk back was silent and dark. As per Klein’s instructions, Toni forewent the lumos charm and walked back by memory. Shelby was struggling in the dark, going by the sound of Toni’s footsteps against the rough stone. “Toni wait up, I can’t see anything,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, the light footsteps stopped and walked towards her. “Keep up Goodkind.” Toni says, closer than Shelby realized and she jumps, holding a hand against her chest. Toni grabs her other wrist and starts pulling her along, Shelby stumbling to catch up. Toni’s fingers were rough against her skin, yet warm and gentle. Despite their fast pace, Shelby could still feel the slight shake of Toni’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the Hufflepuff common room, Shelby brought their hands together to give a quick reassuring squeeze before letting go and leaning to whisper the password, not noticing the soft look Toni turns her head to give her. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is her favourite blanket. She can’t sleep without it.” Toni was sitting on Martha’s bed, blanket in her lap. Shelby was across the small room on her own bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s just fine, she’s probably worried about how you’re feeling,” Shelby gave a small smile, trying to meet Toni’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gave a small chuckle and looked down at her lap. “Yea. probably. Hey, um, thanks for letting me know, even at 1 in the morning, I couldn’t tell you how guilty I’d feel- how I already feel- that I didn’t know, God I didn’t even suspect. I was so wrapped up in my own stupid homework and shit that I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah Toni,” Shelby interrupted before Toni could spiral. “You couldn’t have known, this is in no way your fault. If anything I should have said something sooner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni doesn’t respond to this, just laying back and holding the blanket up to her nose, breathing in Martha’s scent. She stares at the dark ceiling, trying not to imagine the worst, eventually drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Shelby fell asleep to the soft, even breaths of the girl across the room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starting the Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something snuggled against Toni’s side. In her sleep, she imagined soft blonde hair, a warm body, an arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed in contentment, bringing her hand to rest against something soft. The form wiggled and Toni felt something wet on her cheek. Blinking awake, she rolled over and was face-to-face with two different coloured eyes. “Mew,” the cat purred and licked Toni’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, she sat up and was glad Shelby was still asleep across the room- hidden under a dozen blankets- so she couldn’t see Toni’s blush, flustered from her domestic dream. Shaking it off, Toni slides off the bed and runs her fingers through her hair to try and tame her bedhead. She looks again across the room where Shelby slept peacefully, sunlight streaming through a small window high up on a wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled. Why did the girl need so many blankets? Marcus rubbed against her ankles and she bent over, petting him and feeling a yawn coming on. Oh no. She couldn’t help the loud chewbacca-like noise that escaped her mouth. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stirred, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. “I am so sorry.” Toni said, incredibly embarrassed. “It’s just a thing that happens when I yawn,” what a great way to start the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No worries, it’s probably better we get started as soon as possible,” Shelby yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Toni tried- and failed- not to look at the way her neck muscles strained, her short pajama top riding up revealing a toned abdomen, her long hair mussed from sleep. Toni remembered her dream and instantly looked at the floor. This was not the time for distractions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Toni said, starting to pace for lack of anything else to do, getting anxious about what the day would bring. Shelby tossed all her blankets aside and stood up, stretching again. Toni glanced to her but quickly looked away, fidgeting with her hands. “C’mon we gotta go talk to Klein.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute I need to get dressed,” Shelby said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right. Erm,” Toni scratched her head, awkwardly walking to a corner and facing the wall. She heard the opening of a trunk, the faint rustle of clothing being shucked off. Toni placed her forehead against the cool stone, getting lost in her mind trying to think about where Martha could be- and trying not to think about Shelby undressing behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna get dressed?” Shelby asked. Toni peered over her shoulder to check that Shelby was dressed before turning around fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time. I need to find her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then at least borrow some pants and a hoodie.” Toni looked down at her patterned PJ set. She supposed if they were going to be out and about it’d probably be best to not be in PJs. But the thought of wearing Shelby’s clothes? Why was her stomach warm? The war in her mind between accepting and declining for the sake of her sanity took too long, before she knew it Shelby threw a light pink hoodie and a pair of black yoga pants at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni instinctively caught them but looked up in astonishment. “Pink? You want me to wear pink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smirked. “Take it or leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seriously considered leaving it. Really, she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled the hoodie over her head and looked at Shelby, waiting for her to turn around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smiled widely before facing the wall. Toni bit her lip, quickly changing into the stretchy material. The legs were too long and scrunched around her ankles and still bare feet. Shelby tossed some flip flops over her shoulder and Toni groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve just gone back to my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still can,” Shelby shrugged, turning to face Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glared at her. “Let’s just go.” She pulled the hood up to hide her face and stuffed her wand in the waistband of her pants before shoving her hands in the pockets, tring to ignore the overwhelming scent of flowery perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni led her way out of the Hufflepuff dorms and kept her head down, not wanting to ruin her reputation with the Hufflepuffs. Once she passed through the entrance, the reality of the situation hit her and she couldn’t help the tidal wave of worry crashing through her. She stumbled into the wall, trying to speed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah take it easy,” Shelby said with her arms out, ready to steady the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Toni said, brushing it off and rushing forward. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what do we do,” Toni said. The girls were sitting in front of Klein, Toni fidgeting with her wand in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sent a message to all the staff this morning asking that if anyone knows something for them to step forward. I was thinking you girls could go talk to professor Sprout as she may have been the last one to see her in Herbology club. I will send owls out to scout the property. Don’t worry girls we will find her.” Toni nodded and stood up. “Come find me after lunch, and Toni, please make sure you eat something today, you can’t help Martha on an empty stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni made a noncommittal hum and walked out. Shelby looked at Klien, who passed her a sympathetic smile. “I know Toni can be a little much, but she’s had it rough, she’s just protecting her family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something akin to jealousy stirred with a softness in her belly. “Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen took her glasses off to wipe them with her sleeve. “She’s worth it,” Gretchen winks at her. Shelby stands stunned, eyes wide. Thankfully she’s saved from responding by Toni calling her from the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just…” She gestures at the door and turns, leaving with an awkward wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni was waiting, tapping her foot outside the office. “What did she say?” Toni asked, already moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing, I don’t know.” Shelby stammered, unsure herself what the professor was insinuating. What was that wink about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni doesn’t seem to care, mind obviously focused on getting down to the greenhouse. Shelby lets out a sigh of relief from avoiding the questions and tries to keep up. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Can you think of anywhere she might have gone?” Toni asks professor Sprout. The day is uncharacteristically warm for fall. The leaves are just starting to turn colour, painting the treeline in pale greens and yellows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Filling the greenhouse were overgrown spider plants, potted mandrakes and various other magical plants- some of them swaying though there was no wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Toni, she left herbology club looking normal, she told me to have a good weekend then she went to take her cat on a walk. I don’t get it, that cat gets enough exercise. Her love of animals really is unmatched”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni looked at Shelby. At the same time, they whispered “Marcus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni turned back to the teacher and said a quick thank you before spinning on her heel and leaving, not waiting for Shelby. Again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby found it kind of endearing if a little annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Toni back to the slytherin common room. As soon as Toni walked in, she remembered what she was wearing. Thankfully there were only a few first years in front of the fireplace not paying attention. Toni kept her head down and led Shelby to her room, not realizing Shelby had stopped to look in amazement around the cool dark space complete with leather couches and dark green furnishings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni turned a corner and bumped into Fatin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” She murmured, trying to sidestep the tall brunette but Fatin was having none of it. To make things worse, Shelby walked up so she was right behind Toni. She was trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Toni, you’re wearing… colour?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell anyone I’ll shrink you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won't. But seriously, where’d you get it? It’s cute,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni bit her lip, she didn’t know what Fatin would do with the fact that she was wearing Shelby’s clothes but she didn’t want to find out. Unfortunately Shelby was not on the same page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s actually mine, I let Toni borrow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin raised her eyebrows.”Oh interesting, Toni, I recall you saying you wouldn’t be caught dead in pink. Must be some hoodie,” she winked at Toni and Shelby caught the slight blush that rose on her cheeks. A blush? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shouldered past Fatin, who called “have fun” in an insinuating tone before smirking at Shelby and moving on. What was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Toni into the small bedroom. It was simple, undecorated except for parchment scrolls littering the floor and a picture of Toni with a woman that looked like her, framed above the small desk. Shelby analyzed it- the way they were both smiling wide, Toni couldn’t have been more than twelve, cheeky smile tucked into the woman’s side. Her brown hair fell, hiding half her face. Toni shrugged off the hoodie and handed it to Shelby, “Here, um, I can get my own now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come get it later, I don’t want to slow us down by putting it away in hufflepuff.” Or she just wanted another excuse to come back here later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded and folded the hoodie neatly, placing it at the end of her bed. Toni was also secretly glad, she already missed the all encompassing scent of perfume, the comfortable way the cloth fell over her shoulders, pulling the sleeves up every minute cause it was too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk, Marcus, c’mere. Where are you.” Toni bent over, looking under the bed. Shelby heard a hiss and a black form scampered out from under the bed and walked over to a corner, stretching and licking his paw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled on her quidditch jacket and picked up the cat. Now that Toni was wearing a top that fit her, Shelby could see the way her yoga pants hugged her curves, leaving little to the imagination. She gulped, following along, still thinking about Fatin winking, and professor Klein for that matter. Was she saying… No, no.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Stupid cat.” Toni said, sitting down on the hill overlooking the black lake. Marcus had long since curled up in the high afternoon sun. He’d been useless. Toni took him to the edge of the forest, the gardens, the whomping willow, through the castle and finally the lake, to no avail. Toni was grasping at strings, looking closely at anything Marcus sniffed, any direction he started to walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t understand,” Shelby says, sitting down next to Toni with her knees brought up to her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just wish we had something to go on. We don’t have anything.” Shelby turned to look at Toni, the way her face was scrunched in worry. Shelby scooched closer and didn’t miss the way Toni tensed at the proximity. She would have mistaken it for being uncomfortable had she not seen the way Toni glanced at her, then dropped her gaze to her lips before shaking her head and quickly looking back out over the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, there was something there, Shelby thought as her own heart rate picked up. That something that stirred in her obviously affected the shorter girl as well. This could be fun. Shelby was intrigued, scared, confused and excited. This needed to be explored- once they found Martha of course. Now was not the time. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will have more of Toni's backstory :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Console</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Toni, you need to eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby sat across from Toni in the dining hall. The slytherin students scattered along the table barely passed them a glance, as if it was normal that a hufflepuff would sit with slytherins. Toni poked at a sandwich, watching the bread rise back up. Shelby had half in her hand, a large bite already taken out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby recalled professor Klein telling Toni that she needs to eat, wondering if this has happened before- where Toni got emotional and refused to eat. “Remember what Klein said, you can’t help Martha on an empty stomach,” Shelby tried, nibbling at the crust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me,” Toni shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby raised her eyebrows, “testy,” she said before she could catch herself. She wasn’t used to backtalking Toni’s backtalk, but when Toni smirked she knew it was okay. The dynamic between them was shifting, the energy was charged with a magnetic like force. “Just half,” Shelby pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glared at her, seemed to think it over and picked up the turkey stuffed sandwich. She downed it in two bites, much to the shock and amusement of the girl across from her. Shelby snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni, cheeks full like a chipmunk, tried to say “what,” but it came out more like “whumph” which only made Shelby giggle harder. Toni gulped, swallowing the large bite and wrapping the other half in paper before stuffing it into her pocket. She also grabbed a few apples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby didn’t comment, just hoping Toni was intending to eat more later. “C’mon let’s go talk to Klein.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gretchen had found out nothing, it appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni slumped down in the chair, the worried expression returned to her face. Shelby bit her lip, heart torn for Toni and scared for Martha. “So no one knows anything,” Toni said to silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klein stood up from behind her desk and walked around, stretching her legs. “It appears so. I’ve notified the ministry, they’re sending some aurors down tomorrow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shot up “Tomorrow? What if she’s in danger? A student is missing, shouldn’t this be your priority?” Toni was flailing her arms, flustered. Shelby just stood to the side observing, arms crossed and worrying her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your concern Toni, but there’s nothing more we can do. Leave it to the professionals.” Before Toni could rebuttal she continued, “Toni, I know you’re scared. But we will find her. The best thing you can do is keep yourself safe, keep up with your schoolwork and let the adults figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s nostrils flared. “Any adult I’ve met always ends up letting me down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen looked sympathetically at Toni and put a hand on her shoulder. Shelby was surprised that Toni didn’t shake her off. “I know Toni. I’m sorry, but this is a delicate situation and we will figure it out. Right now I want you to try and relax, go to quidditch practice tonight, get a good rest. I promise I’ll keep you updated if I hear anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni kept her shoulders high, not wanting to give up. Then she turned to Shelby and the look on her face was one more vulnerable than she’s seen on the usually composed- if a little angry- slytherin. It cracked Shelby open and made her want to make that expression disappear no matter what it took. She didn’t know what to do, Toni was looking at her helplessly with eyes on the verge of tears and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a hug and never let go, but Toni didn’t want her hug- she wanted Martha. They had to find Martha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I know I’m new to all this magic stuff but isn’t there some sort of tracking spell or something?” Shelby tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried,” Gretchen said, “it didn’t work. Wherever Martha is there must be an enchantment or something blocking the spell.” Toni’s shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby thought back to everything she’d read about the wizarding world over the past few months. Anything that might be useful. “Isn’t there a map of hogwarts that shows where people are? I remember reading about it somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni perked up. “Yea, the marauder’s map! Do you have it?” She asked Klein, a new light in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen beckoned them over to a table at the back. “I didn’t bring it up because I couldn’t find her name, but maybe something’s changed?” She said with a glint of hope in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sidestepped Klein and leaned over the map scouring for the only name on her mind. Shelby tentatively sidled up, also looking. Nothing. Toni flipped it over, looking again and again. Klein watched on with worry. “I’m sorry Toni, but the map doesn’t lie. The aurors will come. Rest, go to quidditch, exercise is good when you’re emotional” She said with a pointed look. “While I understand your concern I am still the headmaster of this school and have to look out for all my students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s nostrils flared again and she huffed, shouldering her way out of the office. Shelby was again left awkwardly with the professor, who said “you’ll make sure she takes care of herself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby nodded. “Yes ma’am. I promise.” Shelby said just to get out of there, she didn’t want Toni getting too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby rushed out, just catching Toni turning a corner. Shelby sprinted to catch up. “Toni?” She jogged in front of the shorter girl, quicker despite her shorter legs. Toni aggressively wiped a tear from her cheek and increased her speed. “Toni, where are you going?” Shelby said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere to calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby silently followed Toni into the edge of the forest, where she stopped suddenly, staring at something. Toni pulled an apple from her pocket and tossed it ahead. The red fruit tumbled, stirring up dirt and crushing a leaf, coming to a stop beside a tree trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stood back, confused. Then the apple moved, leaves stirring as if something was walking on them. Then the apple had a huge bite taken out of it. Shelby’s mouth popped open in a big ‘o’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni walked forward with a hand held out, reaching. Shelby heard a snort and suddenly Toni was petting something, something Shelby couldn’t see. Toni was whispering “good girl, there you go,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments went by before Toni turned around, expression soft. “You wanna try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby melted at the way she hesitantly held her hand out to Shelby. The anger had dissipated in a snap. She nodded, stepping forward. Toni took her hand, her rough, calloused skin somehow more gentle than the feathers on her owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni guided her hand forward, Shelby gasping when her fingers brushed against leathery, cool skin that wasn’t Toni’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Toni whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby blinked and stepped forward so her arm wasn’t so extended. She lightly rubbed her hand up and down, feeling a neck and scratching what must have been ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing snorted and Shelby jumped back. Toni giggled, “you’re alright, she likes it.” Toni grinned. Shelby smiled back and started petting the creature again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she?” Shelby asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thestral,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re… invisible?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby sensed a shift in Toni’s demeanor, from happy and carefree to something burdened. “Only those that have seen death can see them.” Toni said, staring at the invisible creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand” Shelby said, sensing that this was a sensitive topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni steeled herself, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you watch someone die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby let out a little “oh,” and waited for Toni to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to struggle for a minute but eventually,“My dad was never around, I’d never met him and I didn’t care to. Mum didn’t talk about him, it was always just me and her.” Toni started, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was eleven there was an accident. My mom got mixed up with some bad people in knockturn alley, she grew some illegal shit and traded and owed a lot of money, money she borrowed to take care of me.” Toni wiped her nose, pulling another apple out of her pocket and feeding it to the thestral. Shelby stilled her hand, now just staring at Toni. “One day, um, they came for her. They came to my house and… fuck,” a tear rolled down her cheek. “I was right there, reading and she opened the door and there was a green flash- it was so quick Shelby.” Her voice cracked she leaned down to hide her face in her arms, sniffling. Then she groaned and straightened back up. “Fuck, sorry for dumping my shit on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby moved over to Toni’s side and held onto her arm, letting her know she was there and listening, “then what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gulped. “I was starting hogwarts in a few months, my mom was muggle born so when we got the letter she was so excited for me, she made me promise not to think she was boring after I learned all this magic, she told me not to forget her. My mom didn’t always make the best decisions but she was there, she loved me, she made sure I was fed and that I got to school on time, that I didn’t answer the door for strangers” Toni’s voice hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toni,” Shelby sighed, squeezing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni continued, looking down at the ground. “Klein asked Martha’s family to care for me over the summer, and we’ve been friends ever since. Family, Martha’s the only family I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her, Toni, the aurors are coming and they’re professionals.” Shelby turned to look at the wet streaks down her face and made the bold decision to wipe them away with her own sleeve. Toni didn’t flinch away, instead leaning into the touch, desperate for human connection, starved for love even if she would never admit it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Toni at her most vulnerable, and Shelby realized what a privilege that Toni would even talk to her about this, let alone let herself be consoled. “C’mon, you should get ready for quidditch,” Shelby said, standing so close to Toni that she was staring right in her eyes. “Toni, it wasn’t your fault, please know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded but didn’t move right away. “Thanks, for um, listening. Other than Martha I’ve never told anyone, and I don’t like people knowing so please don’t tell anyone,” Toni said, almost pleading. Shelby put a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni I would never,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nodded again. “Right, good. Ohhhkayy get it together Shalifoe.” Toni shook her head and took a few deep breaths. “Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Search</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shelby and Toni head into the forbidden forest to look for Martha</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back to pick up where I left off :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni whips her broom around the goal posts, her team follows behind cutting through the air like a gust of wind. Shelby thought they looked very graceful, weaving through practice posts and through hoops, tossing balls back and forth as if they were one mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the few games she attended before she picked up the basic rules and flow of the game.  She watched Toni’s muscles tense as she took a sharp turn, guiding her broom like it was an extension of herself. She couldn’t tell what was going on in Toni’s mind but she hoped the other girl was taking a break from her stressful life and letting the game take her over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby watched the sun inch lower, marking the end of another day without Martha. Shelby bites her lip, trying to follow the way Toni smirks to herself when she makes a particularly impressive catch, the way she glances over at Shelby to see if she’s watching then quickly looks away to pretend she didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby practices her charms, drawing a snake with an orange light and sending it slithering up like a firework, dissolving about ten feet above her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni watches as the blonde sends a snake made of light up into the air. She slows her broom to watch it dissipate in a thousand sparks, watching the proud smile on Shelby’s face. Fatin sidles up to her and bumps her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First you’re wearing her clothes, now she’s coming to practices, man I never thought I’d live to see the day Shalifoe got tied down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off Fatin” Toni smirks. “We’re not together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause she hates me, and she’s annoying, and I’ve got other things on my mind than dating preppy blondes that remind me of puppies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin raises an eyebrow. “Toni, I could cut the tension coming off you two with a knife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni glares at her and yells “Alright team practice is over, go take a shower and don’t be late to practice next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin and Toni glide, touching down before dismounting. Toni wipes the sweat off her forehead as they walk towards Shelby. “So, how’s your Dark Arts essay going?” Fatin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m finished. Now I know more about cornish Pixies than I ever wanted to know. What’d you end up doing yours on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that Tower of Orion story Collins told us about, thought it might irk her if I did my essay on some mystical fortress in the middle of the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni and Shelby looked at each other at the same time. “Martha.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Toni held her wand in front of her, stepping through the treeline into the forbidden forest. Shelby tentatively followed behind. The setting sun cast long shadows, sharpening the edge of Toni’s jawbone. Shelby gulped- in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the forbidden forest was… forbidden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… why”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stops, hand on a tree and staring into the trees ahead. Then she turns to look at Shelby. “Shelby, I’m not gonna lie to you. It’s dangerous in here- like more dangerous than you think. There’s dark creatures, territorial creatures, plants that will wrap around your feet and drag you underground where no one will find your body.” At Shelby’s frightened expression Toni puts a hand on Shelby’s arm. “I’m not trying to scare you, I just want you to understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks down at Toni’s beige jacket, brought out of the closet for the slightly chilly night. Focusing on the way the sleeves are just too long, the hand on her shoulder, Toni’s sincere expression. “I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come, this is your first year at hogwarts, first year with magic and you don’t have defence training. I won’t hold it against you if you decide to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I’m coming. It’s Martha.” She says, firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nods, keeping eye contact to make sure before dropping her hand and heading in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby put her hand over where Toni’s lay a moment before and followed the other girl. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>About an hour later they were walking side by side, whispering in conversation. “So, have you heard from your parents?” Toni asks, encased in darkness. Shelby was right beside her, letting their sleeves brush so she didn’t lose her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, they’re doing well, they miss me but they’re excited I’m having a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are? Having a good time I mean. I know I haven't been making it easy on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looked over, she was just able to make out Toni’s regretful expression in the dark. “Despite… that… I am having a good time.” Shelby smiled. “Maybe even because of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without you bugging me I wouldn’t have had the motivation to learn magic at the rate I did. I stayed up late learning how to block the charms you put on me, how to recreate the spells you used. And it helped me get closer to Martha. And… I don’t know I found you kind of…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustling of a bush nearby shut her up mid-sentence. She clutched Toni’s arm, nails digging into the soft material of the jacket. Toni’s first thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Found me kind of what? Shelby?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Shelby’s deep breathing brought her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled her wand out of her waistband and held it at attention, moving so that she was in front of Shelby. The rustling came again and Shelby’s grip tightened. Toni steeled herself and a white light emitted from the tip of her wand, revealing a large snake wrapped around a tree trunk and extending so long it wraps around a nearby tree- no wait, that was another snake. Another hangs from a branch. Toni shines her light around them in a circle and sees the writhing wall of reptiles blocking their path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stilled, terrified. Toni leaned to whisper in her ear “It’s okay, stay here.” Shelby was shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, are you crazy? Snakes are deadly.” She bites her lip but Toni gives her a small smile. Toni slips her arm out of Shelby’s death grip and squeezes her hand, letting her fingers linger before turning to the snakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni steps towards the snake hanging from the branch, making eye contact before moving to look at each snake. Some of them hiss, some snap forward. She hears Shelby gasp. Once Toni comes full circle she whispers “</span>
  <em>
    <span>siaaachaasineh” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to get the snakes’ attention. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ichh saurreah siichanoo”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The snakes blocking their path slithered away to clear a path for them. Shelby stood, astonished and afraid, but Toni held out her hand and whispered that it was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby took Toni’s hand and closed her eyes, letting Toni guide her to safety. Toni chuckled and watched their steps, taking them to a small clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby blinked one eye open, then the other and sighed in relief. “I hate snakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby let go of Toni’s hand and sat down, an unspoken agreement that it was time for a break. “So, what was all that about? The talking to snakes and them actually listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Toni starts, sitting down beside Shelby and already missing the warmth of her hand. “It’s called Parseltongue. It’s snake language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And how does one learn snake language?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people are born with it, some can learn it, but it’s really hard. I was the former, had a pet snake when I was little and he could just… understand me.” Shelby was nodding as Toni spoke, glad to gain any more information of the other girl’s childhood. Then Toni winked her wand light out. “Do you hear that?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stayed silent, listening. She could hear a faint humming sound coming from in front. In the dark Shelby could just make out Toni holding a finger to her lips and the tip of her wand shooting a white zap at her. The next thing she knew she could see as if she had night vision goggles on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She widened her eyes, testing out the new charm. Toni did it to herself then absentmindedly took Shelby by the wrist and led her to the sound, keeping her behind a few steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smiled, glancing at Toni’s fingers wrapped around her arm, the firm grip that portrayed both fear and protectiveness, a need to know she’s not alone. Toni held her wand out at the ready, the humming growing louder. Shelby thought Toni would be able to hear her heartbeat for how loud it was beating her chest. They broke through the trees to another clearing, Toni stopped in her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the clearing stood a tall tree- not just a tall tree, the tallest tree in the forest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Next Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shelby gulps. “Is this it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni takes a tentative step towards the looming oak, trunk thicker than any Shelby’s ever seen before. Leaves crunch under Toni’s feet as she shuffles forward inch by inch. Then there’s a zap and Toni jumps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Shelby quips, stepping towards Toni. Toni huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forcefield. These are old spells, ancient. I- I don’t know how to get through.” Toni starts breathing faster. “Martha’s probably in there Shelby, she’s probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I can’t get to her. What do we do?” Toni crossed her arms over her chest tightly, trying to control her breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Toni, breathe, we found the place right? That’s further than we’ve gotten before. We’re so close, and we’ll get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nods, still shrinking in on herself. A werewolf howled in the distance, causing the hair on Shelby’s arm to stand on end. “I’m gonna walk the perimeter,” Toni said, picking up some rocks. Shelby followed a few steps behind as Toni tossed rocks into the forcefield, watching as they dissolved mid air. Shelby swallowed dryly. They came full circle, finding no holes in the spells nor any way into the tree in the centre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Toni took a deep breath and placed a hand on a nearby tree. “Toni?” Shelby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pulled her shoulder back, shaking her arm before bringing it full force against the tree. She grunts in pain but brings her arm back again. Shelby jumps forward, “Hey, hey Toni don’t- don’t do that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gets two more hits in before Shelby grabs her arm and pulls it away. Toni immediately collapses in a sobbing heap into Shelby’s arms, pulling them both down to the ground. Everything over the past few days combined with the helplessness from being so close, so overwhelming that Toni could barely breathe, knuckles bloody and torn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby pulls her close against her chest, “Shh, Toni you’re okay. Martha’s okay, we’re going to find her” Shelby felt even more helpless, rubbing Toni’s back. Toni slowed her breathing, taking comfort from the warmth of Shelby’s chest and her mom’s coat engulfing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay I’m good.” Toni scoots away and wipes away her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me heal your hand,” Shelby shuffles towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no the pain helps me think.” Toni shakes her head. Shelby bites her lip, wanting so bad to help. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We need to find Fatin.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Fatin! Open up!” Toni bangs on a slytherin dorm. “Fatinnn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swings open. “Toni? What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me everything you learned about the tower of Orion,” Toni said, still catching her breath from speedwalking back through the forest. Shelby stood quietly behind her, eager to continue their search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin paused, then opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter. “Why couldn’t this wait till morning?” Fatin yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni takes a deep breath. “Martha, she’s been missing a few days and we think she’s in the tower.” Fatin’s mouth drops open. “We think we found it just now in the forbidden forest-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane? You went into the forbidden forest in the middle of the night? The Tower is real? Martha’s missing? Why didn’t you tell me Shalifoe,” Fatin whisper-shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni looked down at the bed. “I dunno, I’ve been busy trying to find her. Now can we stop wasting time, please?” Toni pleades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin swallows and nods. “Right. Anything for Martha. What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sits down on the edge of Fatin’s bed, Shelby taking the desk chair and Fatin leans up against the headboard. “Everything, but first of all what spells make up the shield and how to get through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The forcefield’s real?” Fatin exclaimed. At Toni’s expectant stare she continued. “The forcefield is only enacted when the fortress feels threatened, or it’s trying to keep something in, so you can either cool down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni scoffs. “-Or, you can eat the Moly plant, it counteracts enchantments and allows you to pass through force fields. There should be some in Wolfe’s supply closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni feels hope bubbling up in her chest, threatening to overcome her sense. “That’s what we need.” She looks at Shelby, who nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something else you should know. The Tower’s entrance is through the top of the tree, it’s hollow. On the way down the Tower will do whatever it can to get you to turn around, physically and mentally, so be prepared for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby shrinks in herself a bit, the action not escaping Toni’s eyes. “Hey,” Toni says, “you can stay here. I can’t imagine what Klein would do if she caught you out of bed, and not to mention it’s really dangerous. I wouldn’t ask you to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby’s already shaking her head. “No, no I’m coming. You need someone to keep you in line,” She smirks. Fatin watches as the two get lost in their own world, smiling knowingly from the sidelines. “Anything else Fatin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think you guys are set,” She says a little playfully, then more seriously- “Be safe Shalifoe, you too Shelby. If you run into trouble send up red sparks, I’ll keep an eye out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gives her a thankful nod and heads out, Shelby on her tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the slytherin common room, empty of students, Toni pauses. The torches on the walls burned low, casting the room in dark shadows. “Are you absolutely sure you want to come? I won’t think any less of you Shelby, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Shelby says. “Now where do we find Moly.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Is it close?” Shelby whispers, walking alongside Toni down the dark hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, just around the corner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come to a sealed wooden door embedded in the wall, engraved with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Supply Closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Toni stares at it for a moment, whispering “</span>
  <em>
    <span>alohamora</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and the lock clicks open to reveal a small closet lined with shelves. Upon the shelves sat countless jars, skins, vials and boxes with various magical substances. Toni goes in as far as she can, Shelby following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the door, I need light and I don’t want to draw attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby slowly closes the door, praying it doesn’t creak. The air in the closet was flat, faint odours mixing in the air. Once closed, Toni casts a lumos charm, momentarily blinding them. “Oh man that’s bright,” Shelby shields her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Toni says, squinting herself. She turns around looking at labels and picking up bottles with a surprising gentleness. Shelby spends a second watching Toni’s slender fingers drifting through the shelves, then turns to conduct her own search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” Toni exclaims a minute later. “Got it.” She pockets a jar containing a black stemmed plant with white flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, let’s go.” As Shelby turns around she knocks the shelf behind her, sending it tipping forward. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni surged forward and caught it with a spell but not before a few jars smashed into a million pieces on the floor. Shelby held a hand over her mouth while Toni adopted a look of panic. Toni winked out her light and they stood silent, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes pass in utter fear of being discovered. Shelby was just starting to breath again when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. “Shit” Toni said, “Shit, shit, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps came closer and Toni whipped her wand, putting the broken glass back together and sending it careening back to their places on the shelves. She lunged forward, pushing Shelby against the wall beside the door. Shelby could feel Toni’s heartbeat through her shirt, pounding into her chest. Toni’s breath was warm on her neck and Shelby gulped, not knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stilled when the doorknob jiggled and the door was pushed open. Shelby slipped her hand into Toni’s, fear emanating from her body. Toni squeezed it, pressing even closer when the door creaked open further and a dull light shone into the closet. It illuminated the small space, Shelby saw all the bottles twinkling, the shadow of a person poking their head in the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later the light disappeared, the door closed and locked. Then footsteps receded. Shelby didn’t let herself breathe until Toni dropped her head onto her shoulder and took a deep breath. Shelby stroked Toni’s hand with her thumb, calming down from their fright and wondering why Toni hasn’t moved away yet, not that she was complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni finally broke the silence. “That was close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go now.” Toni didn’t move right away, breathing in Shelby’s perfume, her lashes tickling Shelby’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Shelby said, fighting the urge to just flip them around and press her against the wall. Shelby turned her head, pressing her cheek against Toni’s head, heart skipping a beat when Toni put a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby felt the magic in her build, the parts where she and Toni were touching glowed with an invisible force. It both scared and excited her. Toni must have felt it too, for she stepped back and looked into Shelby’s eyes, hands still joined. Shelby directed her power there, imagining a spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gasped and retracted her hand, looking at it in the dark. “You healed it, without a wand.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I taught myself after you did it in the room of requirement.” Toni gazed at her with admiration and they stood there a few moments longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby reluctantly put her unoccupied hand on Toni’s arm and sidestepped away. “C’mon, it’s gonna be a long night.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rescue pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fatin said the entrance is through the top of the tree. I think it’d just be easier to fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Toni whispers back as they speedwalk through the castle. “I left it in the Quidditch tent, so once we’re outside I can just summon it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can summon things?” Shelby asked, keeping Toni’s pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, with an accio spell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby nodded, there was still so much she had to learn, and once Martha was safe she was hoping Toni would step up and help her. They descend a flight of stairs that- thankfully- stay put. Toni jogs through the open archway and flicks her wand, tapping her foot impatiently. Shelby steps up beside her and looks around. The silence of night is penetrated only by the occasional howl of a werewolf. Shelby shivers, looking up at the full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s another reason we should fly,” Toni turns her head. “Werewolves are nasty creatures and I don’t have the skills to deal with them.” Shelby looks into Toni’s eyes, a spark of fear mixing with something else. She hears something whiz by her ear and a second later Toni was mounted on the broom. “You coming?” Toni smirks at Shelby’s astonishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Shelby said, “um,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just climb on behind me and hold on tight.” Toni said, sliding up the broom a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby awkwardly stepped over the handle and wrapped her arms around Toni’s middle. What scared her was how comfortable she’d gotten with this girl so quickly, how natural having her arms around her was. Shelby settled in, head on Toni’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Toni asked. Shelby was just about to reply when Toni kicked off and shot into the air. Shelby let out a yelp and instinctively squeezed Toni tighter, burying her face in Toni’s shoulder so she didn’t have to watch how high they flew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni guided them by moonlight to the centre of the forest, a lone tree taller than any other protruding like a sore thumb. The broom cut through the cool fall air, crisp with the promise of change. Wind whipped by Shelby’s ears, making it impossible to hear anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni slowed when they reached the tree, then came to a stop just above the opening. Once Shelby realized they weren’t moving anymore, that she could hear again, she peeked her head up. “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Toni replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the jar. She wordlessly removed two of the small flowers, placing one in Shelby’s hand before shoving the other in her mouth. Shelby followed suit, gagging when the sickly sweet flower was torn apart. Toni coughed, “that was gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby laughed and affirmed. Then Toni took a deep breath. “Because I’m in front, the charms will target me. Don’t interfere, I’ll be fine, just hang on and keep your mind on the end goal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby nodded, “Okay. I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Toni plunged down into the trunk. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was dark. Toni’s first thought as the darkness enveloped her was that it was comforting, warm. She fought the urge to let it invade her mind. “Fight it,” She whispered to Shelby. “Don’t let it in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni forced herself to keep her eyes open, making out some movement further down. This trunk felt like it was much longer than it appeared from the outside. Toni squinted, trying to make out the figures heading towards her. An icy chill ran up her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni…” Shelby warned, then something pulled at her soul. Toni struggled to hold onto the broomstick as something ripped inside of her, a cold that penetrated the deepest parts of her. The dementor ripped away from her and went to Shelby, who let out a scream. Toni caught her breath and reached for her wand, in the process losing control of the broom, sending them spiralling down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Expecto Patronum!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni gasped and a white light shot out of her wand, both illuminating the interior of the trunk and sending a dementor screeching away. The white light conformed into a shield, magic constantly being supplied by the tip of her wand as they fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The broom fell away and Toni vaguely registered Shelby’s arms slip from around her waist. “Shelb…” She tried to say, darkness rushing around. Toni no longer knew up from down, with the lack of focus her wand started bringing the shield back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something slammed into her chest, stopping her fall. It was the ground. The charm was still emitting a small glow, which lit up the space enough for Toni to gather her bearings. From her place on the packed dirt she groaned as she looked up through the hollow trunk. The sky seemed so much closer than the length of the trunk felt going down. She turned her head to see Shelby sprawled out a few feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby? Shelby?” Toni crawled over to the girl, not touching in case she was injured. Shelby groaned and rolled over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby, are you hurt?” Toni asked, beyond relieved that she was not unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my chest…” Shelby winced as she tried to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, hold on.” Toni said, lifting Shelby’s shirt with delicate fingers. “Shit, it looks like you cracked a rib.” Toni ran her fingers lightly over the bruising already starting to form, eliciting a hiss from Shellby. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay. Can you heal it?” She asked, wincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not comfortable doing bones yet, you’ll need the nurse. I can dull the pain though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes please do that.” As Toni moved her wand the previous spell let out one last burst of white. It hovered in the air. Toni and Shelby gave it a weird look before Toni carefully held her wand over Shelby’s wound and absorbed some of the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby eagerly nodded, “much. And hey, if that’s the worst of it then it wasn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy peasy,” Toni agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, the ball of white light took the form of a celestial phoenix, glowing with star-like magic. Shelby stared in amazement as the patronus took flight and morphed into a figure at the far end of the small space they occupied. Suddenly three torches lit ablaze, hanging from the sconces on the wall. The figure turned to smile at Toni as a knock sounded on the door it was in front of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Toni felt trapped in a memory, transported back to her pre-teen self on the worst night of her life. “Mom who’s at the door?” The voice that came through her mouth was not hers now but that of her younger self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni honey stay there, don’t make any noise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Toni was screaming, fighting to go push her mom out of the way, tell her not to open the door, but she was stuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni urged herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go fight for her you coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Toni pushed, she couldn’t escape. “Okay mum,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, not okay, go to her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creaking of the door opening was the exact same sound that haunted Toni’s nightmares, day in and day out that sound was ingrained in her mind forever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of green light lit up the room and Toni heard that thud, the first indication that her mother was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as it happened the first time, Toni didn’t actually watch it, couldn’t, for she was lying on the couch. As soon as she popped her head over to see what happened, her mother’s body was lying on the floor, unmoving. Her eyes open, her body stiff and sprawled in an unnatural position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However last time the murderer had disappeared, this time he stared into Toni’s burning eyes from the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni fought. Toni fought like she’d never before, pushing through the barriers of her smaller body to break free and avenge. She moved with her memory, over to her mother but her eyes stayed on the man. Her heart broke time and time again, like a thousand needles in her skin when she was forced to look at her mother’s body. She shut her eyes, feeling hot tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her,” A deep, angry voice growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni tried to shake her head, to turn to the murderer. “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes were forced open to see the colour leaving her mother’s cheek, a fly landing on her forehead. “Mom,” she echoed her younger self, cupping her cheek and checking for a pulse with her other hand. The memory was so real, still fresh in her mind years later. Years. It’s been years. She wasn’t here, she was at Hogwarts. In the Tower of Orion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni took one last look at her mom before setting her face and fighting against the memory. The spell fought back to keep her in that small, helpless state but Toni was stronger. She ripped through the casing of the memory and with an angry yell turned towards the doorway and shouted “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avada Kedavra!”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shelby watched as a bright flash of green shot out of Toni’s wand. It bounced off the wall and came towards her, faster than a bullet and Shelby just had time to roll out of the way, ribs screaming in protest. It hit the ground right next to her and dissolved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had watched the scene in fear from her place on the floor, the phoenix had gone into Toni and settled there, and as soon as it had Toni’s eyes changed from stressed and worried to young and carefree, but dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Toni called out for her mom, ran towards the opposite side of the room, knelt down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom. Shelby recalled Toni opening up to her in the forest, this must be the Tower’s defense tactic. Shelby wished there was something she could do, but with a broken rib and not actually being able to see what Toni was rendered her useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Toni struggling, shaking against the spell before seemingly breaking free and standing to full height. With a feral look in her eyes she turned to the wall and extended her wand, shouting the most famous unforgivable curse known to wizard-kind. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rescue pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes changed from wild and angry to normal in a split second. She shook her head, looking around the room before seeing Shelby on the floor, the last remnants of green magic fizzled and was absorbed by the dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby…?” Toni asked, quietly at first. Then louder, “Shelby!” Toni ran over, falling to her knees and ripping the fabric of her pants in the process. “Shelby oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby coughed, reaching out a hand to put on Toni’s leg. “I’m okay,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god” Toni said, pulling Shelby up into her arms, squeezing tighter than she probably should have on a girl with a broken rib but Shelby didn’t seem to mind. “Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby readjusted herself to hug Toni properly. “Toni, I’m okay, really I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve killed you,” Toni hiccuped. “I coulda… I was going to…” Shelby felt Toni going into hyperdrive. She leaned back to look Toni in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You were under a spell. Toni listen to me. We still need to find Martha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her friend she perked up. Then flinched away from Shelby. “Right, Martha. You stay here, I can’t… you’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Toni, really I’m fine,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Toni said firm, scooching away and standing up. “Stay here, make sure our exit stays open.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby could see the desperation in her eyes, her fear of causing more pain to her, the aching memory now refreshed. She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni took one last regretful look in her eyes before spinning around and searching the room for a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni walks around and feels the walls, sweeping away years of accumulated dust and dirt. Shelby watches as Toni stops and knocks on the wall with her fist. It echoes out into a space beyond. It was hollow, Shelby’s heart skips a beat. Toni wipes away more dirt and feels around for the edges of a door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scraping away dirt had revealed nothing, so Toni got frustrated and pulled out her wand, saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>revelio</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and watching as the edges of a rectangle embedded in the wall revealed itself, dirt sprinkling down. There was no handle, so Toni shoved it with her shoulder and it caved on the first hit, sending Toni tumbling in the adjoining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni shook off the fall and shot up, looking around. The space was elegant- far more elegant than under a tree ought to be. While the room they fell in had been surrounded by dirt walls, this was lined with bookshelves of dark wood, thick volumes of ancient texts stacked neatly. The floor was flat stones locked together, giving the room a castle-like feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a fireplace and two chairs, and in one of the chairs- “Martha!” Toni yelled, scrambling over. Martha’s eyes were closed, her body relaxed in a dark red lounge chair. “Marty, hey, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she there?!” Shelby yelled from the other room, staying put like Toni asked. “Is it safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe, she’s here, I don’t- She’s asleep,” Toni yelled back, feeling Martha’s pulse. It was faint, but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Marty, Marty wake up, c’mon.” Toni lightly hit Martha’s cheeks until her eyes fluttered open. “Hey, hey you’re okay. That’s the last time you ghost on me okay?” Toni had a tear running down her cheek, filled with relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha lolled her head, registering Toni’s presence. “Toni…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea it’s me,” Toni says, clutching Martha’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water, Toni,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay one second.” Toni pats her pockets, then lets out a grunt of satisfaction when she finds the jar of Moly. She tips the rest of the contents back in her pocket and holds the empty jar out, whispering “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal clear water starts filling up the jar, which Toni then tips into Martha’s mouth. Martha gulps it greedily, growing seemingly more awake with each swallow. She downs the liquid in seconds, so Toni refills it with a wave of her wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Martha finally puts the jar down and wipes the dribbles from her mouth, Toni gives her a big hug. “Are you okay? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha hugs Toni back, equally as relieved to see her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, just hungry and a little dehydrated. Bit bruised up but nothing major, what happened to you?” Martha, caring as ever, noticed the tear tracks down Toni’s cheeks, the pained look in her eyes, the scratches on the skin showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Toni avoided that line of conversation, not wanting to relive the memory again, nor the fear of thinking she’d hit Shelby with the killing curse. Shelby. “Shelby’s here too, we came to rescue you. C’mon let’s get you back to Hogwarts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Martha said, slipping back into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey stay with me.” Toni said, hoisting Martha up off the chair. Martha leaned heavily on her, but stayed awake enough to put one foot in front of the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha!” Shelby exclaimed when they came through the doorway, still lying on the floor where Toni left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha weakly waved. Toni looked between the two, worried about how she was going to do this. “Accio broom” Toni said, catching the wooden handle as it flew into her hand. “Shelby, are you good to stay here a sec while I fly Martha out? I’ll put her down inside the forcefield and come back for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea Toni go, I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby smiled at her reassuringly. Toni bit her lip, really not wanting to leave the other girl alone in this unpredictable landscape but Martha was her number one priority. “Okay, stay here, I’ll be back before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped Martha onto the broom in front of herself, Toni wrapping her arms around Martha to hold her in place while guiding the broom. “Okay, up we go.” Toni kicked off with ease, tilting the broom up and out of the tree. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shelby lay on the ground, stiff and sore, watching as Toni took Martha up. While she was beyond relieved they found Martha, some part of her was still scared- of or for Toni she wasn’t sure. The tower brought something out in her that had previously been locked up. The tail of Toni’s broom disappeared into the night. They were out. Now Toni would set Martha down and come back for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of panic that Shelby thought Toni would just leave her there, that her acting all friendly was just that- an act- to get her help find Martha, then ditch her and run. She started breathing heavier, which put more pressure on her ribs which started aching more, but her fears were in vain for a moment later Toni came riding down on her broom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed smoothly and hopped off. “No obstacles this time?” Shelby asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, guess I’ve faced my demons. It’s got nothing left,” Toni smirked, moving over to Shelby. “We’ve got bigger problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby quirked an eyebrow, then let out a yelp when Toni put an arm under her legs and hoisted her up bridal style. She looked at Toni questionably but Toni avoided eye contact and responded with a quick “No time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni kicked the broom up between her legs and set Shelby sitting on it sideways, careful not to aggravate her injury. Curious, Shelby kept her mouth shut and her arms around Toni’s neck, looking at the dirt on Toni’s face and the slight way Toni’s arm flinched when too much pressure was applied. But she felt safe with Toni, safer with her than anyone else and put all her trust that the other girl could do anything. Toni flew them up and out, and as soon as the cold wind hit her face Shelby could tell something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni landed beside where Martha was sitting against the trunk of the tree, and Shelby saw what Toni was afraid of. Surrounding the forcefield were three werewolves, staring into her soul with glowing eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're not out of danger yet! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rescue pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okayyyy you asked for angst and dark magic and sacrifice! I tried to do all that while not leaving too many plot holes, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Toni…” Shelby said as Toni put her down, leaning close enough to feel Toni’s warm breath across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gulps and moves away, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni puts her head in her hands. “I don’t know, I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the wolves howls at the moon, clawing at the dome of spells surrounding them, protecting them, and jumps back when it zaps. “Maybe under normal circumstances I could distract them long enough for you two to get away but you’re injured and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, we wouldn’t let you do that anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pauses her pacing and pulls out her wand. “As much as I hate to do this…” Toni sighs and points her wand in the air, red sparks flying up and through the top of the forcefield. “If Fatin’s still watching she should be here in a minute. If she doesn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll come Toni,” Shelby says, catching Toni’s eye and patting the space beside her. “Come sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hesitates but steps towards the girls and sits down beside Shelby. Martha had her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling in even breaths. “What if she doesn’t come?” Toni says, staring at the lanky wolves pacing just outside the invisible barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out.” Shelby responds softly, subconsciously reaching over to tangle her fingers with Toni’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sat, trying not to let her thoughts overwhelm her, letting the contact with Shelby’s hand ground her. Once again she felt their magic stirring together, but this time Toni held on to that feeling. It made her feel stronger, more confident in her abilities. “We’ll figure something out,” Toni echoes, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bitches, what seems to be the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni opens her eyes and stands up, losing Shelby’s hand in the process. “Fatin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin was hovering on her broom about ten feet above the ground just outside the forcefield. One of the creatures snarls and jumps, just missing her broomstick. Fatin yelps and flies higher, “Ah, that’s a bit of an issue. Are you guys okay?” She asks more sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little battered up but otherwise okay,” Toni walks towards the edge so they didn’t have to yell, her voice still raspy from the dusty underground. As she moves closer the werewolves converge right ahead of her, clawing at the ground. Toni gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Martha?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Alive, she’s gonna be okay, but we need to get to a nurse quickly.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Fatin nods, “Okay, what’s the plan Stan.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Toni chuckles, “I was hoping you might have one in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Fatin thinks, flying around the perimeter once and coming back to a hover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could distract them, or incapacitate them long enough for me to get Martha out on my broom, I still have some Moly left, I could transfer her to you and go back for Shelby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin sighs, “I wish it could be that easy. Remember when I told you that it ‘locks’ when it feels threatened-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we could get through with Moly,” Toni interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but like a security system it goes into hyperdrive when it’s severely threatened, which, well,” Fatin gestured to the still snarling forms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Just great.” Toni sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin looks at her with fear. “I.. I could try to kill them,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, werewolves are still people, Fatin, just not on a full moon night. We can’t kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well as long as they’re alive they’re a threat. Stupefy wouldn’t work long on them, they’re faster than you and you have two injured people with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, I just- I don’t know what to do,” Toni looks back at her friends, “Fatin, I don’t know what to do and I’m not sure how long Martha can stay awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, the only way through the forcefield is to break it, and it can only be broken from the inside, like cutting out of the belly of an animal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’m not strong enough.” Toni brings a hand to her mouth, fighting the urge to collapse with her head in her hands. “And then what, the wolves will attack, there’s no way we’d have time to even fly up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin sighs, but Toni perks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea? Spit it out Shalifoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen. If Shelby can fly my broom with Martha on it and wait by the top, the wolves won’t be able to get to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni… Shelby’s never driven a broom with someone on it before, and you- you won’t have time to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Fatin, you’ll swoop down and rescue me all damsel in distress before they get to me,” Toni smirks, trying to convince her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love your confidence in me Shalifoe but even I can’t fly that fast.” Fatin says, “We’ll find another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way I can think of right now and with every passing minute Martha’s getting weaker. How close do I need to be to break it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The closer you are the stronger your magic is. Toni, I don’t think this is a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not your decision. They need help, they deserve to live, they’re good people. I don’t matter, Fatin. No one cares if I don’t come out of this. I’m going to tell them the plan.” Toni starts moving back towards the tree, ignoring Fatin’s protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a renewed strength settling in her bones. A purpose. She strides over to Shelby and Martha. “Okay, here’s the plan.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not” Shelby exclaims the same time Martha lets out a tired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marty, you’re not in good shape. Shelby too. If you can just get back to the castle-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni you’re not risking yourself-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Toni says, looking into her eyes. “Do you trust me?” Shelby nodded. “Fatin will get me. As soon as that forcefield is broken, you fly towards the castle and don’t look back, okay? I’ll be right behind you. Get Martha to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby was shaking her head but Toni quirked her mouth up in a smile. “Ready for a quick flying lesson?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shelby had been flying a few times, as it’s a mandatory first year course. She never really got the hang of it, but when Toni was looking in her eyes and guiding her hands, flying was the easiest thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After kicking off, Shelby did a few small circles around the tree, went up and down, all the while Fatin was cheering on the sidelines. Shelby avoided looking at the wolves, more alert than ever. The full moon shone like an open eye onto them. Shelby touched down softly, proud of how quickly she learned. Toni smiled, “You’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I still don’t think this is a good idea, we can find a way for you to be guaranteed safe, we can send Fatin to get adult help,” She pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time, and plus, if we don’t break the spells now this could happen to someone else. C’mon, think of it as an adventure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby bites her lip, weighing their options. She looks back at Martha who was starting to lose a little colour. Toni’s eyes were pleading with a care she only took for Martha. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni beamed. “Great, I’ll let Fatin know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fall leaves crunch under her shoes in the dark forest, only lit by a watching moon. Werewolves hiss and snarl at her approach but Toni ignores them, shouting up to Fatin “We’re a go! You better save my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin laughs, “I better, otherwise the quidditch team will be on my ass about losing every game.” Toni appreciates that Fatin was trying to keep it lighthearted, but the worried undertones don’t escape her. “Ready? She asks Fatin, who shows her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks a few steps back to help get Martha on the broom. Shelby had already done that, Martha was kneeling by herself, broom between her legs. Shelby was getting ready to mount when Toni stops her. “Shelby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, “yea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get her home safe,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni nods and turns around getting her wand ready. Then she puts it back down and whispers “Shelby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the first time she called her name it was a firm, sure tone, now her voice cracks, spilling out her worries for what would happen in the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks up again, eyes curious and fearful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stares at her for a second, swallows. Toni seems to battle in her mind. “...Toni?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now or never. Toni strides forward and cups Shelby’s face, pulling her into a heated kiss. Toni’s eyes were seared shut, focusing on the warmth between them, the relief of finally letting Shelby know how she really felt. Toni was about to pull back but Shelby wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck and pulled her in closer. It was rough, and fast, and emotional but the magic between them built up and Toni drank it in, drank it like it was the air she needed to breathe. It felt like time had frozen and it was just the two of them. Shelby had a hand on the back of Toni’s neck, feeling the dirt and sweat coating her skin. How Toni wished she could stay in that moment, the safe quiet of just the two of them. But they weren't safe, not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni sighed into Shelby’s mouth, then forced herself to pull away, holding onto that magic and keeping her eyes closed. “Go! Go now!” She yelled, harnessing the power in her wand and sending it shooting out in a white, energized stream of magic. It hit the forcefield with a deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> that echoed throughout the interior. She vaguely registered a broom taking off behind her, the werewolves getting excited and loud, preparing to attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wand threatened to fly out of her hand, Toni struggled to hold on and direct the stream at one spot. She finally opened her eyes to the scene in front of her. The white magic was being absorbed by the forcefield. It wasn’t working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni took a few steps forward, tensing her muscles. She let out a grunt and stepped forward more. She ignored Fatin yelling at her, she ignored the werewolves howling, she ignored the thought of dying and pushed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the pain the tower has caused her- taking Martha, making her relive that memory- a tear rolled down her cheek and she let out a scream, giving one last burst of energy. The beam surged forward, and with a thunder like crash, exploded outwards.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dunnn...<br/>I'll try to update soon! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Battle scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shelby kept her stare on the castle in the distance, her focus on getting Martha back. The girl wove in and out of consciousness in front of her, head flopping to the side. Shelby knew if she looked back and didn’t see Toni and Fatin behind her she’d panic, so she kept going forward. The wind beating against her face dried the tears as soon as they left her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby tried to keep her mind off that kiss too. That fiery, passionate kiss that felt so much like goodbye that it lingered like an aching heartbreak. Aside from the fact that it felt like goodbye, Shelby couldn’t get over that Toni actually kissed her. On the mouth. Strongly, like it was the only thing she was sure of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby’d never been kissed like that before. It lingered over her, body aching for more- both physically and emotionally, not to mention the swell of magic when they touched. She felt Toni draw on her magic, drinking it in, and then she broke it off and yelled at her to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby hadn’t let herself think about it at the moment, putting it aside and getting Martha up near the top of the forcefield. She locked eyes with Fatin across the dome, who had smiled at her sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby watched as Toni walked towards the forcefield, pushing more power into her stream. Fatin yelled at her to stop, that she was going too close but Toni let out a scream and the world exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby saw the faint glimmer of the forcefield blow outwards and dissipate with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ringing in her head. She gulped and shot forward on the broom without looking down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going so fast she almost lost her balance with the weight of two people but Shelby managed to hold on, the castle growing closer. She heard a deep howl from behind her and fought the urge to turn back around, but Toni trusted her with Martha. That was her priority. Fatin would get Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby touched down gently and put Martha’s arm around her, half dragging her into the castle and to the infirmary. Her ribs were still aching and she had dirt and some blood on her face, cuts and bruises all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse was asleep in one of the beds, but when Shelby’s footsteps and Martha’s feet dragging echoed on the stone walls she shot up, as alert as if she’d never been asleep. She gave the pair an astonished look, glanced at the clock on the wall and gestured them forward, muttering under her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me get her into the bed,” the nurse whispered as to not wake the other two students sleeping in the hall. Shelby winced as she lifted Martha’s legs and the nurse glanced at her and tutted. ‘Now you get into the other bed and tell me what happened, wait- no I don’t want to know. Just tell me where you’re hurt. Klein will deal with you in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My rib, I think it’s broken, otherwise I’m fine.” Shelby grudgingly laid down, hating how comfortable the soft mattress was. Toni was still out there, shouldn’t they be back by now? Wouldn’t they come and regroup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey your heart is racing. Drink this,” the nurse handed her a cup filled with an amber liquid. Shelby took a sip, it was sweet, like nectar and peaches. Mouth dry from the adventurous night she gulped it down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it do?” Shelby asked, feeling sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll put you to bed for a few hours, let your body rest while I heal your injuries. I will help your friend as well, she needs rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Shelby protested, sitting up. “No, I can’t sleep- Toni, I need… to…” Shelby’s eyes closed against her will and before she knew it was fast asleep. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fatin watched as Toni stepped closer to the forcefield. “No! Toni you’re too close!” Fatin tried to yell but the electricity and howls of the werewolves partially drowned her out. “Ton-” A huge blast blew her backwards, nearly off her broom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound like thunder popped her eardrums as she fought to keep her balance. The sound rang in her head. Disoriented, she only had one thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toni</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin righted herself and shot towards the tall tree. The wolves had converged, clawing at something on the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fatin shot spells out like pitching a baseball, hard and fast. The ones that landed momentarily stunned them but it was too dark to make out much more- and if she accidentally hit Toni… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin stopped her spells and started yelling instead, shooting light out to maybe blind the werewolves’ night vision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please Toni, please be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After the forcefield shot outwards Toni stands rooted to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did it. I actually did it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She lets out a huff of relief before being knocked to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hot breath wafts over her face, damp with sweat. She can hear the pouncing of paws on the grass, circling around her. Toni feels something pierce her leg and she lets out a grunt of pain. Suddenly there are flashes of light and the werewolf on her freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni takes advantage of the moment and rolls out from under it, vaguely registering the pain in her leg- dulled by adrenaline. She hears snarling and the snapping of vicious jaws behind her, slowed by the barrage of spells from above. She runs towards the tree, limping. Then the spells stop coming and a wolf nips at her heel. Toni just  manages to grab onto a branch and hoist herself up, but her already injured leg dangles a moment too long and she feels sharp claws dig into her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Fuck!” She winces, trying to shake it off. The weight of the wolf was gone but she heard them circling around the tree, looking for a way up. Warm blood trickled down her leg and dripped down, which only stirred the wolves more. One of them jumped up to claw the branch she was on but missed, another went to climb the trunk, the other stood, analyzing, waiting. Toni thought this was it, she really did. It was humiliating, being chased up a tree like a racoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she heard Fatin, voice cracking. “Toni?” She yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fatin?! Fatin I’m in the tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God you’re alive.” Fatin says, relief evident in her tone. “Hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the light of Fatin’s wand, Toni sees the girl glide down towards her. “I can’t get you in the tree, there’s too many branches.” Fatin hovers over the reach of the wolves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t exactly get down,” Toni says, biting her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, um.” Fatin puts her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have half a sandwich in my pocket, maybe that will buy enough time.” Toni says, clenching her fists through the pain. She was already feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth a shot,” Fatin shrugs, trying to seem less worried than she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here it goes.” Toni shimmies the sandwich out of her pocket and drops a piece of meat from it to get the wolves’ attention. They immediately converge on the sliver and start attacking each other, trying to lick the grass where it landed. “Hey!” Toni yelled. The wolves look up and she tosses it as far to the side as possible, like a frisbee. It falls apart in the air but Toni isn’t paying attention to that. As soon as the wolves took off after it she jumped down, but the pressure on her leg was too much. Toni collapses on the ground, holding back a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves heard the thud though, and turn around to face her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Toni thought. And she was okay with it. Martha was safe, and Shelby. Fatin had her broom, she could get away. It was okay. She closed her eyes, picturing herself in that short kiss right before everything went to hell, how Shelby leaned into her. She brought back that warmth, that feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> and welcomed whatever was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it didn’t come. Toni winked an eye open. It was darker outside than before, so she had to strain her eyes to see what was going on. “Toni!” Fatin yelled, running towards her. “Get up we gotta go now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni struggled to her feet, stumbling to meet Fatin who swung her leg over the broom, waiting for Toni to do the same before soaring high to safety. Toni’s arms were weak as they wrapped around Fatin’s midsection. “What happened? Why didn’t they attack?” She murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moon got covered by the clouds, lessening the effect. It gave you a window at the perfect time, I’d say it’s a miracle. The world wants you to live, Toni. You matter.” Fatin said, growing more excited with every word. “We made it out! Alive! Toni?” Fatin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toni was slipping out of consciousness, Fatin’s words slurred as they entered her brain. “Going… Fatin…” Toni managed before passing out. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Shelby arose, groggy and disoriented, it was morning. She smacked her lips, mouth dry from the medicine. She felt her chest and was surprised to feel no pain, the cuts and bruises left faint little marks but they didn’t hurt. Shelby sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then the events of last night came crashing down like a waterfall. “Martha?” Her voice was raspy. She coughs into her arm, swinging her legs off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees a body lying in the bed next to her and another across the room. She starts to stumble towards them but the nurse appears and lightly pushes her back onto the bed. “My friends…” She gulps, fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a moment, first drink some water.” Shelby looks at her skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time you gave me something to drink it put me to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse gives her a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “That was so your body could heal. You just had a broken bone and some scrapes, it should be all better now. I promise this is just water.” She puts the cup in Shelby’s hand, who sniffs it before gulping it down, not realizing how thirsty she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After calming down a bit, she sets the cup down. “Martha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Resting, she was very dehydrated which needs constant hydration. She’ll need time but she’ll be okay.” Shelby let out a breath of relief, then gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Toni? And Fatin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you mean the little one and her friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby would have laughed if the nurse’s expression wasn’t so sympathetic. Toni would’ve hated being called ‘the little one’. “Is she okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse gestured for Shelby to follow her across the room to the sleeping form in the bed, covered by a few white blankets. Toni’s face was scratched up and pale, looking worse for wear. Toni wasn’t moving but the blankets rose and fell in shallow breaths. Shelby collapsed in the chair beside the bed. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have all the details but her friend brought her in about 15 minutes after you. She told me they were attacked by werewolves and left to go do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A- Attacked?” Shelby said, curling in on herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitten.” The nurse confirmed the unasked question. “I treated the scratches with silver and dittany but there’s nothing I can do… the saliva mixed with her blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Toni… Toni will be a werewolf?” Shelby stuttered, not understanding the gravity of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if she pulls through she will-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she pulls through?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand your concern but she lost a lot of blood and her leg was torn very badly. It will be a while before she can walk normally again. But she seems like a fighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Shelby whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded and left them. A tear rolled down Shelby’s cheek as she stared at Toni’s limp form. She glanced over her shoulder at the nurse who was busy tending to other students before scooching closer. As if it would break at the slightest touch, Shelby lifted the blanket and peeked at Toni’s leg. Shelby gasped, dropping the blanket and covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ashy grey with angry red streaks where the skin had been torn and healed, leaving the beginning of parallel scars. She saw the imprints where the teeth had punctured her skin, the bruises and lack of blood-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby reached blindly under the blanket for Toni’s hand, gently tugging it out for her to hold. There were faint scratches but other than that it almost looked normal. Shelby focused on warming up the freezing digits, curling in Toni’s fingers and sandwiching it between her own warm hands. She soothingly rubbed it with her thumb while dropping her head to say a quick prayer. “Toni… I need you to-  I need you to pull through this… for Martha,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni stayed still, unresponsive. Sheets rustled across the room and Shelby whipped her head around to see Martha stirring. Shelby gently lowered Toni’s hand and went over to Martha’s bed. At the same time, the infirmary doors swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby, hey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fatin? What the hell happened?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the changes in POV weren't too confusing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shelby sits with her head in her hands as Fatin explains everything. At Shelby’s rocking form, Fatin puts a hand on her shoulder. “At least we’re all alive, right? We got Martha back, and Toni… will pull through. She will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby gulps and nods, coming out of her cocoon. “Will you stay here with them for a sec? I just gotta grab some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, course. Klein’s coming by soon though and she’ll want to talk to both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby gives another nod and heads out of the infirmary, leaving Fatin with the two sleeping bodies of her friends. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Shelby returns with a bundle in her arms and a cat walking behind her. She saw Martha sitting up and talking a bit, Fatin sitting beside her and keeping her awake. Shelby awkwardly jogs over and smiles. “Martha! You’re up! Here, I brought you your blanket, thought it might help.” Marcus jumped up onto Martha’s lap and immediately curls up, dozing gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha pets him mindlessly and beams a tired smile. “Thank you so much Shelby, how are you feeling?” Ever the caregiver, Martha gestures for her to sit on the other chair opposite Fatin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m fine, don’t worry about me. How are you?” Shelby says as she places the other objects she retrieved to the side and lays the blanket over Martha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than before, how’s Toni? I heard she… Fatin just said the werewolves charged her but wouldn’t tell me any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby glances at Fatin, who just bites her lip. Shelby catches on and replies, “She’s gonna be okay, that’s the important thing, okay? Just focus on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martha narrows her eyes, “What does that mean? You’re being cagey, both of you. Please tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin takes a deep breath and looks at Shelby, “Martha… Toni was bitten, and her leg’s in rough shape but the nurse said it would heal with time” </span>
  <em>
    <span>if she wakes up</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fatin leaves out. Because there was no other option but for her to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A werewolf? She’s gonna be… Oh God she’s angry enough as is.” Martha chuckles and Shelby raises her eyebrows, laughing a little herself. Anything to keep Martha in good spirits, and to be honest it made her feel a little better too. Martha wasn’t too upset that Toni was now a werewolf. That’s good. “I just, I can’t help but feel it’s my fault, she was trying to save me,” Martha’s smile dips, overcome by guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Martha, this is definitely not your fault. Don’t think that for a second. Speaking of, you gonna tell us how you got there in the first place?” Fatin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clicking of heels on the stone floor echo throughout the room. “Yes, I believe we are all very curious about that.” Klein pulls up a chair and smiles at Martha. “Glad to see you’re okay, now, what’s been going on in my school that I don’t know about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” Shelby says, grabbing one of the objects she retrieved and goes over to Toni’s bed. She places the picture frame on the side table, propping it against a pitcher of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby tucks a strand of Toni’s hair behind her ear, eyes roaming her pale skin. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and Shelby pulls down her sleeve to gently wipe it away. The only reason Shelby still thought she was alive was the slight twitch of her nose at Shelby’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Shelby goes back to Martha’s side, avoiding the gaze of the three women. “Okay Martha, go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martha sat up straighter and kept her eyes on Marcus. “It started a few weeks ago. Toni and you-” Martha glances at Shelby, but not accusingly, “were fighting a lot and I just wanted a break, so I went for a walk near the forest edge when I saw something like a spark in the forest. I got curious and went to check it out but then another one appeared further in. Eventually I got to this huge tree. As I got closer it felt like I passed through a sheet of water- but I didn’t get wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I followed the sparks to the base and inbetween the roots was a small tunnel hidden in a bush, so I went in. It was so cool,” Martha smiles, “The books, the stone, it was like a secret hideout that wasn’t being used by any students. It was like a miracle. So that’s where I went, when I said I was going on a walk, or after herbology club,” Martha blushed sheepishly. “I thought it was safe, I’m sorry for scaring you guys,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize Martha, you’re safe, that’s all that matters,” Shelby says. “What happened then? How’d you get stuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After Toni gave you the owl I sensed that things were going to change, sometimes she expresses herself indirectly like that, and I knew you were going to give each other a chance, so I went back one last time to pick up some of my stuff. I guess it sensed that was the last time I intended to go and wanted me to stay? I can’t think of any other reason.” Martha shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin and Shelby stay silent, absorbing Martha’s story. Klein was listening intently, tapping her finger on her knee. “Thank you Martha. The aurors will be here momentarily, I’ll go tell them their services aren’t needed thanks to the heroics of your friends.” She looks at Fatin, then Shelby. “What you did was very dangerous, and we will have a talk about it later, but for now stay with your friends. You’re very brave, and I don’t know how you did it, but thank you for bringing Martha home.” Fatin nods at her, Shelby just gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gretchen walks out, the clicking of her heels marking her exit. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shelby had been reading for hours by Toni’s and Martha’s bedside, forgoing her homework to educate herself on a certain magical species. Martha had been in and out of sleep but seemed stronger with every waking moment. Fatin had been in and out of the infirmary, she was updating the quidditch team with Toni’s condition- minus the werewolf bite, grabbing a much needed catnap in her room, changing out of her dirty clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatin was currently out doing something and Shelby was sitting quietly by Toni’s side. Then the sheets rustle. Shelby slams the book shut and stands up, hovering over Toni. Some of her colour had come back and she wiggles, stiff and sore. Toni cracks an eye open warily. “Hey Shelb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni coughs, her throat dry and rough but when she tries to sit up a pain runs through her thigh. “Ah Fuck,” she winces. Shelby was standing over her, face scrunched in worry and relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake…” Shelby whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I wouldn’t wake up?” Toni asks jokingly, giving her a charming smile, but when she sees a tear running down Shelby’s cheek she shrinks in. “Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shalifoe!” Fatin yells from the door, receiving a glare from the nurse. “Sorry,” Fatin runs up to Toni’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni’s up?” Martha whisper-shouts from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha?” Toni struggles to peer her head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re all here, we’re all okay,” Fatin sighs happily. “Nurse! Can we move these two beds together?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse shushes her then gestures for her to do whatever, so Fatin points her wand at Martha’s bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium Leviosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The bed drifts up a few inches and comes towards them. Marcus jumps off, letting out a disgruntled </span>
  <em>
    <span>mew</span>
  </em>
  <span> from being disturbed. Martha has a grin painted on her face. Fatin carefully maneuvers the bed as to not jostle Martha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby awkwardly moves out of the way so the two friends could see each other. As soon as Toni caught Martha’s eye her face lights up in a bright smile, more alive than Shelby’s seen since Martha went missing. “Marty, you’re okay,” Toni takes a deep breath, then she coughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shelby, do you mind pouring me some water please,” Toni rasps, leaning back into her pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, yea of course.” Shelby’s hands were shaking as she moves the framed photo from its position against the pitcher and pours a glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Fatin asks as Shelby hands the water to Toni, avoiding touching her fingers for fear of hurting the other girl. Toni picks up on it though and looks a little taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks away and picks up the picture while Toni takes a sip, “it’s just, uh, I brought it up for Toni…” She puts it on the bed next to Toni and goes back to sit on the end of Martha’s bed, careful not to sit on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni gulps, running her fingers over her mom and trying not to go back to that place in the tower. The tower. Suddenly everything came crashing down on Toni and she had to hand the glass to Fatin for fear of spilling it for how much she was shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni?” Martha asks, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toni was shaking her head, her leg flaring up. She threw the blankets off her onto the floor and stared at the flaring red streaks running down her right leg. “The werewolves,” She managed to get out between pained breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Fatin said. “Toni? Toni calm down.” But Toni was breathing too fast. “Nurse? Nurse!” Fatin yelled, worriedly gazing down at Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse came rushing over with an amber liquid and guided Toni to drink it in full. Shelby watches as Toni fights it at first, mouth in a sneer until her face relaxes, her eyes fluttering shut. Fatin picks up the blankets and drapes them over Toni, hiding the reminder that Toni was now changed forever. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Toni wakes up next, the sun is setting. It casts warm orange light in through the windows, long shadows would have made the space eerie if it weren’t for magical torches on the wall keeping the room constantly lit in a dull light. Shelby is still by her side reading. “Hey,” She said. The pain in her leg had lessened to a dull throb and she was able to sit up. Fatin was nowhere to be seen and Martha was back across the room resting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Shelby says, putting her book aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m… ya know, not freaking out. Um, what happened? Did you find out why Martha was there? Why does it feel like my blood is on fire?” Toni bit her lip, begging Shelby for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did find out why Martha was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shelby recounted what Martha told her Toni’s frown got deeper and deeper. Dark thoughts stirred in her mind, Shelby watched murky clouds cover her eyes and fought the urge to crawl into the bed and vanish her demons with comforting words. “But she’s okay Toni, she’s okay because of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, I couldn’t have done it alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably could have,” Shelby chuckles and looks away but is forced back when Toni puts a hand on her knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I couldn’t.” Toni stares into her eyes, making sure Shelby understands, but the blonde shakes her head and changes the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni…” she scooches back a bit so Toni’s hand falls away. Though she misses the warmth of it immediately, she couldn’t be touching Toni when she told her their reality. Toni pulls her hand up to rest on her chest, wearing the face of someone confused and a little hurt but too tired to go into it much. “Toni, the reason your injuries are so bad… the reason you feel like you’re on fire… One of the werewolves bit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few looks cross Toni’s face- confusion, realization, fear. “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby sighs, “But you’re alive, you’re alive and-” Toni puts her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, Okay, cool. Werewolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, it’s okay not to be fine, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good. I’m good,” She repeats as if trying to convince herself. “Hey, uh, thank you for bringing the picture here. It means a lot.” Toni nods to affirm her point. “But how’d you get in my bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the entrance and it just opened for me, like it knew what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, smart castle,” Toni pats the bed, eyes drooping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired, I’ll let you rest,” Shelby says gathering her things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wants to ask her to stay, but the girl was probably tired from getting next to no sleep the past 2 days and sitting in uncomfortable chairs doting on her and Martha. Toni really wanted to take her hand curl up with it pressed against her chest, but she opens her mouth, saying nothing, then nods her head. “Come back in the morning?” Toni asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, Klein gave us the week off classes. Speaking of, I’m pretty sure she’s going to lecture you when you’re better.” Shelby chuckles standing at the foot of her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised, but it was worth it. We got Martha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea,” Shelby smiles. “Goodnight Toni,” she whispers, secretly hoping Toni would ask her to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Shelby,” Toni whispers back, wishing the other girl would see what she was afraid to say. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think only a few chapters to go! Unless I can think of more lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>